


Deafened By Fear & Blinded By Love

by Jason_Abram



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Abram/pseuds/Jason_Abram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Cedric Diggory was born deaf. This is the story of his time at Howarts, from just before First Year and right through. Eventual Cedric X OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jay for betaing, and for volunteering themself to be Cedric's DADA teacher and therefore probably get hexed at some point. His aim isn't great.

Cedric’s eleventh birthday dawned bright and sunny, but he wasn’t exactly in the best mood – after all, it was exactly five and a half years since his mother’s death, or the day when he began to have lived longer without her than with her.

His father gave him a hug when he walked into the kitchen, indicating the table, where a plate of pancakes – Cedric’s favourite breakfast – waited for him. He sat down to eat, just as someone knocked at the door. Cedric felt it, rather than heard it, of course, having been born deaf, but it still made him jump and almost spill his glass of milk.

Amos opened the door, letting in an old man with a long white beard and her, little glasses, and a crooked nose. Cedric tilted his head curiously, wondering where he had seen the man before, before remembering – this was Albus Dumbledore, and Cedric owned the chocolate frog card for him.

He handed Cedric an envelope, watching as the young boy opened it and read the letter inside. He was going to Hogwarts just like his Dad had!

Cedric looked up, beaming, and watched carefully as Dumbledore explained that the Professors would all be told about Cedric, and that most Healers agreed that he would quickly learn to do magic non-verbally, rather than speaking the spells. Cedric was, of course, too young to be impressed by that idea – besides, he was far too busy daydreaming about all the books and things he was going to get!


	2. September, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Aaron. He's... yeah. I created him by accident and the stubborn little %$£& stayed. Thanks again to Jay, and sorry about the door...

 

 _“Cedric, I have something for you.”_ Amos Diggory smiled at his son, beckoning for the boy to follow him from the kitchen into the living room. Cedric did as he was asked, a curious expression on his face, before his eyes lit up as he caught sight of the owl – in a cage – sitting on the coffee table.

 

_“For me?”_

 

Amos nodded. _“So that we can keep in touch. Hogwarts is exciting and busy, and I suspect you’ll be having too much fun to write weekly, but…”_

 

 _“I’ll write every Saturday.”_ The young wizard promised. _“Dad?”_

 

_“Yes, Cedric?”_

 

_“Do you think the other kids will… will make fun of me?”_

 

 _“I hope not.”_ Amos never lied to Cedric – the boy was too good at reading body language, for one – so merely tried to comfort him as much as possible _. “If they do, you must tell a Professor right away.”_

 

Cedric blew through his nose, his equivalent of a petulant sigh, before nodding _. “Is it time to go now, Dad?”_

 

_“It is, go grab your trunk.”_

 

Cedric nodded and ran out of the room, new robe tangling round his legs as he did so. Amos shook his head fondly and reached for the Floo powder.

 

*

 

The platform was busy and crowded, and Cedric cringed against his Dad, feeling overwhelmed. A smiling boy with red hair said something to him, and Cedric glanced down, shaking his head slightly. He took a battered piece of parchment from his pocket, showing it to the boy. The message on it was simple, but effective – ‘I am deaf, I can read your lips if you look straight at me.’

 

The boy nodded, and looked straight at Cedric as he spoke. “Your first year?”

 

When Cedric nodded, he glanced to Amos. “I’m Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect. My brothers are starting this year, too. Would you like me to introduce them?”

Amos nodded. “Please. Cedric is a little shy at first.”

 

“No problem. Hogwarts can be a bit daunting at first, but my brother Percy – he’s a Third Year – is sitting with the twins. I’m sure he can keep an eye on your son?”

 

“Cedric.” Amos supplied. “That would be great. Thank you.”

 

Charlie smiled warmly at Cedric and led him to the train, waiting patiently as he hugged his father goodbye, before showing him to a compartment with three redheads. “You lot, this is Cedric. He’s deaf, so be nice.”

 

“We’re always nice!”

 

“You’re never nice, George.”

 

“I’m Fred!”

 

Cedric was so caught up in trying to follow the conversation that he didn’t notice the train starting to move, until it jolted as it crossed a set of points. Instantly, his breathing began to speed up, and his heart began to race. Percy gently touched his shoulder, concerned, and jumped as Cedric began to panic properly.

 

“Erm- what do we do, I don’t-”

 

A young boy looked through the door. “Is he okay?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Percy admitted, and the boy padded in.

 

“My mum’s a therapist. She says people having panic attacks need to feel safe…” He tilted his head, before carefully pulling Cedric into a hug. The blond struggled for a moment, before stilling with a muffled sob.

 

The boy rubbed his back gently. “Ssh, it’s okay.”

 

“He’s deaf. His name’s Cedric.” George offered helpfully, and the boy nodded. Nudging Cedric’s chin up before speaking carefully, clearly.

 

“Hi, I’m Aaron. Can I sit with you?”

 

Cedric gave a shaky nod, and allowed Aaron to guide him to a seat. He pulled a book from his bag and, with a small smile for the others, began to read.

 

*

 

The first years crowded together in the Great Hall. Cedric stuck close to Aaron, feeling a little overwhelmed – there were so many people. A professor with a pointed hat placed a stool and a hat in front of them and, after a few minutes – he later learned the hat had been singing – she unrolled a piece of parchment and started reading names.

 

“Davis, Roger!”

 

As each name was read, a child would go and sit on the stool, and put the hat on. After a few moments or so, the child would get up and walk to one of the House tables, so Cedric assumed that the hat shouted their new House or something.

 

“Diggory, Cedric!”

 

Aaron gave him a push forward, and he slowly made his way to the stool, pulling the hat on nervously. The hat’s voice seemed, somehow, to be inside his head.

 

“Ahh, a Diggory. Brave like your father, perhaps, but you’re a little different… bright enough for Ravenclaw, you’ll go far… but what you need most… hmm… HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

Cedric got up and made his way to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down and watching the rest of his classmates get Sorted. ("Fournier, Gabrielle!" "RAVENCLAW!" was a pretty asian girl, he noticed, as she was in their boat when they crossed the lake) Really, he was only interested in Aaron’s sorting – though he assumed the other boy would be a Ravenclaw, like the girl who’d just been sorted – Leigh something or other, he hadn’t caught her surname – despite her sister, Charlie, being a Hufflepuff apparently – she was sitting opposite Cedric and looking a bit spooked.

 

"Nightingale, Melanie" also became a Ravenclaw, and then it was Aaron's turn... 

 

But within a second of the hat touching Aaron’s head, the brunet was bounding over to flop into a seat next to Cedric. Cedric smiled shyly, and Aaron grinned back, ruffling Cedric’s hair  before turning to watch the others.

 

The Sorting was finally over, and the golden plates in front of them filled with delicious looking food, including all of Cedric’s favourites. He reached forward as the others did, helping himself to chicken, potatoes, stuffing and carrots, while Aaron had pounced on the chili.

 

Finally, after a speech Cedric couldn’t hear, they all left the hall for their dorms. Aaron stayed at Cedric’s side, something the deaf youngster was glad of, as his housemates seemed very chatty. They were led down some stairs, then a Prefect showed them how to tap the barrels to get into the dorms.

 

The room was warm and inviting, but they were all too tired to really care. They were shown through a round door, down a corridor, and through another door to a large, round bedroom with four beds, desks, nightstands, and closets. Aaron tugged Cedric to the two on the left wall, settling onto one with a grin. Cedric perched on the one next to it, examining the house scarf laid there with interest.

 

Their trunks were brought in and handed out, and they spent a busy half hour unpacking, before changing into their pyjamas and collapsing into bed. Cedric had always hated the dark, and nibbled his lip anxiously as he curled on his side.

 

However, he needn’t have worried. Just a few minutes after the other boys’ breathing evened out, he felt the bed dip. He twisted, alarmed, and found Aaron had snuck into his bed, holding a scrap of parchment that read ‘want a hug?’

 

Grinning, he nodded, and the boys curled together, each quickly falling asleep.

 

*

 

The next day, they all made their way up to breakfast, wearing robes that had magically been altered to reflect their house colours – so their hoods were now yellow. A Prefect led the way, clearly assuming the first years would get lost… he wasn’t wrong. Cedric almost sat down at the Ravenclaw table before Aaron dragged him across to the Hufflepuff one with a fond grin, finding them seats and starting to devour bacon as though he hadn’t eaten for a week.

 

A Prefect came down the table, handing them each timetables. Cedric looked at his curiously, noting that they had no classes on  Friday afternoons. First up was Potions, with the Ravenclaws, then Defence Against the Dark Arts. He bit his lip, anxious of whether the Professors would be understanding or not.

 

A Prefect led them to the Potions classroom – back in the dungeons – and left them there in a nervous, jittery group. Aaron stuck to his side, obviously scared but trying not to show it. The door opened and a man with a hooked nose, black hair and long robes beckoned them inside.

 

Cedric picked a seat at the front, sitting and squirming anxiously. The man slammed the door – he felt the vibrations – before sweeping up to the front and starting to speak. Professor Dumbledore must have spoken to the teachers, as he made sure that Cedric was able to read his lips as he spoke, explaining that this was a ‘subtle art’ and involved no ‘foolish wand waving’ or ‘silly incantations’. Eventually, they were set to work making a very simple potion with just a few ingredients, while the man – Snape – prowled among them.

 

No one seemed to mess up enough to annoy Snape, and they were all shown up to the Defence classroom after fifty minutes.

 

This Professor – much younger than Snape – was waiting for them outside, and led them in with a smile, watching them take their seats before turning to write their name on the board. They were wearing scarlet robes, Gryffindor colours, yet seemed to be a Hufflepuff in nature – friendly and hardworking. They quickly explained the course layout, adding that there would be homework once a week, on Tuesday afternoons, and that they were available if the students needed any help – they looked right to Cedric as they said this, with a warm smile.

 

When the class ended, the Professor – who asked them to call them Jay – asked Cedric to wait back a moment.

 

“I understand you know some BSL, Cedric?” They asked, and the young boy nodded, unsure how to respond. Slowly, he set his bag down to sign, hands a little unsure.

 

_“Yes, I know sign language. I didn’t know that the staff did, though.”_

 

 _“Just me, I’m afraid. There’s a charm, though – Professor Flitwick can show you – that translates what you want to say into words in the air. It can do that for people that are speaking, too, if you can’t read their lips.”_ They spoke aloud as they signed, and Cedric nodded gratefully. They gently squeezed his shoulder, expression kind. _“If you ever need me, I’m free on Friday afternoons.”_

 

*

 

Two weeks later, the class Cedric had most been looking forward to started – flying, with Madame Hooch. He’d flown before, a little bit, with his Dad, and really enjoyed it, so he was excited to learn to do it properly.

 

Unfortunately, Madame Hooch spread them out and stood him quite a long way from Aaron, who was the closest thing to a friend he had, and instead next to Charlie – whose surname was apparently Lamarque, and seemed nice enough, but he barely knew her. The blond was on edge and wound up as a result, and when Madame Hooch started to speak, he realized she was too far away for him to read her lips.

 

His heart began to race, and he started to sign frantically, repeating the sign for ‘help’ over and over in his panic. He was vaguely aware of someone touching his shoulder, but then everything went black.

 

*

 

When he woke up, he was laid in a clean, white bed. He looked around, confused, and saw Aaron sitting by the bed, reading a book. Slowly, he pushed himself up a little, and the other boy smiled, noticing that he was awake.

 

“Hey.”

 

Cedric waved, biting his lip, and took a piece of parchment from the table by the bed, writing carefully. _What happened?_

 

“You passed out – Madame Pomfrey said you had a panic attack, like on the train. Madame Hooch said that she’ll give us a private lesson, just the two of us, if that’s better for you?”

 

Cedric nodded, smiling shyly. Aaron grinned, and rose. “I better go. Dinner time. You have to stay here a bit longer, I think.”

 

Cedric scowled, and Aaron laughed. “Don’t do that. You look like a kicked puppy. I’ll see you later.”

 

He hurried off to dinner, and Cedric flopped back against the pillows with a grumble. About ten minutes later, Professor Stevens came in, carrying two plates of pork chops, which they set down to sign.

 

_“Thought you might be hungry. I asked Madame Pomfrey first.”_

 

 _“Thank you.”_ He smiled, sitting up to accept a plate and starting to eat quickly – Hogwarts food was all excellent. _“How are you, Professor?”_

 

_“I’m fine, thank you. How are your classes going?”_

 

_“Okay… lip reading is a little hard.”_

 

_“Oh! Yes, I talked to Fil – uh, Professor Flitwick. Want to have a go at that charm I told you about?”_

 

 _“Please!”_ Cedric nodded eagerly, and Jay laughed, drawing their wand and showing Cedric the movement – like a figure eight.

 

_“The incantation is scriberoratio. If you think it really hard, you should get it.”_

 

Cedric nodded and screwed his face up, carefully waving his wand and thinking the incantation as hard as he could. Jay watched, before speaking aloud. “Any luck?”

 

His eyes lit up as the words appeared over her head in a golden script. Jay laughed, and held up their hand for a high five, which Cedric gave. _“Thank you!”_

 

_“No worries. Now, a little bird told me it’s your birthday tomorrow?”_

 

_“It is.”_

 

_“Hufflepuffs all get a cake on their birthday. Professor Sprout asked if I wanted to come, since I’m the closest to you – apparently she hasn’t noticed Aaron.”_

 

_“Aaron?”_

 

_“Oh come on, Cedric, you must have noticed!”_

 

_“Noticed what?”_

 

_“That he has a crush on you, of course!”_

 

*

 

The next day, Cedric returned to the dorms at lunchtime, and went to his classes through the afternoon. After dinner, Professor Sprout came to the common room with a large chocolate cake, setting it on a table and wishing him a happy birthday. He blushed red, not used to so much attention – his father was from a small family, so he rarely had more than three people around him on his birthdays.

 

He cut the cake and handed slices out, hands shaking a little as he did so, until Aaron appeared at his elbow, touching his shoulder softly. “You look upset.”

 

Cedric shook his head, trying the charm Professor Stevens had taught him. _It’s nothing._

 

“Tell me?”

 

 _Not today_. Cedric smiled, and handed him a slice of cake. In exchange, Aaron handed him a squashy parcel, wrapped in bright yellow paper. The blond tore it open and grinned when he found a teddy bear.

 

“I um, noticed you have a little bear in your bed, and I thought she might like a friend.” Aaron explained shyly, and Cedric nodded, giving him a hug as thanks. Just then, Professor Stevens tapped him on the shoulder, handing him a brightly wrapped box with a knowing smile. Cedric pouted at them, before opening the box to discover his favourite sweets – chocolate frogs. He grinned, and made the bear pounce on the box, causing Aaron to snort with laughter. Jay smirked, and signed to Cedric, knowing that Aaron had no knowledge of British Sign Language just yet, though he had asked them for lessons, which they had promised to give. Cedric was looking forward to it – being able to use sign was so much easier than relying on charms, and enabled him to have private conversations with a friend rather than everyone seeing what he was trying to say written in the air.

  
_“He is so smitten.”_


	3. October, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, many thanks to Jay for their amazing work betaing this - and also for playing the Twins for me, as I just can't pull them off!

The month of October dawned grey and wet, to no – one’s surprise: this was, after all, Scotland. Cedric hated it because he’d hated rain ever since – well, for a long time, and as a result, the young Hufflepuff entered Professor Snape’s classroom in a foul mood.

The potions master had set them a fairly simple task – a potion to cure boils. However, he was also muttering under his breath about how he had to walk over and explain everything to Cedric… and as a result, the boy hatched a plan.

He flicked through his textbook until he found the recipe he wanted and started to work. Aaron, standing beside him, quickly caught on and began helping – Cedric’s potion making ability was very much a work in progress. A boy named Roger also snuck them ingredients, to keep Snape from suspecting anything if he saw a large amount of unnecessary ingredients lying about.

Within an hour, everyone was finishing up, and Snape began to sweep around the dungeon, inspecting the results. As he approached their table, Aaron – who had a talent for such things – took careful aim, and shot a quick spell into Cedric’s cauldron.

The potion splashed all over the Head of Slytherin and he cried out, startled, as his robes were saturated. The potion began to do its work and the black colour began to lighten and brighten, until the Professor was left in bright yellow robes.

He glared at Cedric and Aaron, who both tried and failed to look innocent. The rest of the class left as the bell rung, and Snape gestured for the boys to follow him.

He led the way to Professor Sprout’s office and told them – or, more accurately, told Aaron – to wait there, before sweeping off. Cedric gulped, shifting his weight nervously. Aaron patted his shoulder reassuringly, just as Snape returned, their Head of House at his heels and trying not to smile.

Cedric cast his dictation spell, and watched nervously. Snape had apparently explained what had happened already, as they didn’t go over it again, but launched straight into the results.

“Twenty points each from Hufflepuff, and detention tomorrow night.” Sprout explained. Cedric nodded meekly, knowing he deserved more, but Aaron whined.

“We didn’t do anything, Professor!”

“Mr Tiggular, you know full well that that is a lie – and you are just as guilty as Cedric, he wouldn’t have managed that without some kind of help. So I suggest you accept your fate before we make it two nights of detention.”

“…yes, Professor.”

Professor Snape left, and Sprout closed the door behind him, before grinning at the boys. “Nice work, you two.”

*

The next night, they headed to the Potion’s classroom straight after dinner, as instructed. Snape was waiting for them, with a nasty sort of smirk.

“You will be relabelling all of these potions.” He explained coldly. “That should be within even your abilities, Diggory.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron snapped. “He’s deaf, not stupid!”

Snape merely raised an eyebrow and gestured for them to begin. Aaron looked like he wanted to bicker longer, but Cedric just shook his head. It wasn’t worth it, he was used to being bullied, even by adults. The elder boy picked up the quill and dipped it into ink, before holding it over a fresh label. Aaron sighed, and began.

*

Cedric wandered out of the castle, looking around sullenly. Aaron had landed himself in detention again, so he was all alone. He blew through his nose, irritated, and set off down the path towards the greenhouses, vaguely planning to take a peep at the plants – Professor Sprout had some cute ones, if you looked carefully.

He looked around as he walked, mouth turned down at the corners. A hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped sharply. Looking round, he saw a handsome Gryffindor boy, a bit older than him. He smiled.

“Are you alright?”

Cedric shrugged, and the boy raised his eyebrows. “Want to talk about it?”

The Hufflepuff hesitated, before casting the charm that wrote his words in the air. “ _I cannot speak. I am deaf.”_

“Of course.” The Gryffindor nodded. “I’m Oliver, Oliver Wood.”

 _“Cedric Diggory_.”

“Pleased to meet you. What are you doing out here?”

 _“Walking. My friend is in detention_.”

“Just walking?”

_“Well, talking to people is difficult.”_

“Very true. Want to walk with me for a bit?”

Cedric hesitated, then nodded. “ _What are you doing out here?”_

“I, ah…” Oliver looked a little sheepish. “I was going to meet a boy, but… he never showed.”

_“A friend?”_

“He could have been more. If he’d turned up.” Oliver shrugged. Cedric smiled sympathetically, looking curious.

_“It’s… is it allowed? To like boys?”_

“Yes, of course – who told you it wasn’t?”

_“My father.”_

“Figures.” Oliver smiled. “Why do you ask?”

_“How did you know? That you… liked boys?”_

Oliver laughed softly, then moved closer and pressed a soft kiss to Cedric’s lips. The younger boy’s eyes widened, startled, but he didn’t pull away.

“Like that.”

Cedric flushed, ducking his head shyly. _“You just… kissed people?”_

“Pretty much. As you get older, you’ll decide if you like girls, or boys, or both, or neither, and in what way – Professor Stevens and their boyfriend love each other a lot, but Charlie – that’s the boyfriend – is asexual, he talked to me about it after Quidditch once. Maybe they’d be a good person to talk to?”

 _“I can’t talk to a Professor about that!”_ Cedric looked shocked, and Oliver laughed.

“They’re nice, they’d help, if you asked.”

_“I guess… okay. I’ll see you around.”_

“You too.”

*

Cedric slipped into their dorm room, cheeks still tinted a soft pink. Aaron, who was sitting on his bed, raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

Cedric blushed darker and shook his head, sitting down and folding his legs so that the soles of his feet touched, purely because it made Aaron jealous that he wasn’t that flexible.

“Ced! Come on, you can tell me.” Aaron whined, and the blond hesitated, before casting the necessary charm.

_“I had my first kiss.”_

Much to his confusion, Aaron’s face fell. “Oh.”

_“Are you angry?”_

“No.” Aaron looked back at his book, and Cedric felt tears prick at his eyes – that was one of the cruellest things his friend could do to him, after all. He stood up and snatched up the basket with his shower things, stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him – Aaron would have to notice that.

He crumpled to the floor of a shower cubicle, sniffing bitterly. He hated that people could freeze him out so easily, cut him off from the world over one little kiss. Dropping his head, he pressed his nose to his knees, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t like anything was going to come of the kiss – Oliver was much older, after all. And yet Aaron was freezing him out over it.

*

The next day, he found himself in Professor Steven’s office, fuming at the top of their desk. Aaron was still ignoring him, and he hated it. Jay tapped the desk in front of Cedric gently.

 _Is there something on your mind, Mr. Diggory?_ they asked when he looked up. There was a kind but worried smile on their face. Cedric hesitated.

_My friend is mad at me._

_I see._ The smile turned to worried frown. _Did you two have a fight?_

_I kissed somebody, and he's not happy about it._

_Throw a bludger at him. I'm only joking!_ Jay added quickly. It was easy to forget sometimes that they were a teacher and not a fellow student anymore. They sighed. _Send him an owl or something._

 _Try a Howler._ Cedric scowled, kicking at the edge of the desk. _He's my only friend._

_Start with the letter. Tell him how you're feeling right now. Don't make it a Howler. I'm sure you don't want all of these things screamed to the whole school._

_It would serve him right._

_You said you told him you kissed someone and then he got upset, right? It sounds to me like he's jealous. I would start with a letter, Cedric. Blasting your anger for the school might make things worse._

_Jealous?_

The professor shrugged. _Just an observation. Just find a way to show or tell him how you're feeling._

Cedric flushed a little. _He's my best friend._

_All the more reason to hit him with that bludger, no?_

Cedric grinned. _I don't think I could hit a bludger. I prefer seeking._

_A quaffle, then. I'm sure you could throw one. Just go get his attention, kid._

He pouted. _I'm not a kid, Professor._

Jay grinned. _Go talk to him. Go on._

Cedric nodded, standing up. _Thank you._

 _Good luck, Cedric._ They gave another smile and turned back to the desk to start grading the seventh years' recent homework. Cedric sighed and padded out of the room, mouth a thin line.

*

He wrote a letter and set it on the coffee table in front of where they – well, Aaron, in the last few days – sat. Aaron padded in and spotted the envelope, picking it up. Apparently, he recognized Cedric’s writing, because he tossed it straight into the fire.

Cedric’s face fell, and he crept back to the dorm, eyes rapidly filling with tears as he curled on top of the covers, shoulders shaking. He’d always thought that school would be an improvement from his home life, but the only person he’d even slightly got to know was now freezing him out, and he felt even more lonely.

Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes as Aaron wandered in, presumably to go to bed. He scoffed at Cedric, who felt like something was tightening around his chest. He fumbled at his neck, pulling the chain on which he wore his mum’s engagement ring from under his clothes and pressing it to his lips, wishing more than anything that he could write to her, rather than the slightly cold and distant Amos.

Aaron had gone right back to ignoring him, and as the others came in to sleep, not one of them ever glanced at him. It was too much for him to bear, and he got to his feet and slipped out of the room, then right out of the dorm.

He bolted up the stairs and out into the entrance hall, glancing around before darting through the huge oak doors into the grounds, which were dark and empty.

Nausea swirling in his stomach, he sped up to a run and headed for the lake, which always soothed him. Unfortunately, in the dark, he quickly lost his way and found himself wandering on a sloping part of the grounds that he didn’t recognize at all. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, and he nibbled his lip, desperately looking around to see if he could spot Hagrid’s cabin or something – but no, it was just too dark.

The young boy slid down to sit on the cold, hard ground, drawing his knees up to his chest and shivering involuntarily. It was dark, and cold, and he was so, so scared, and alone…

*

"Have you seen Cedric?" AAron asked each person he met, eyes wide with fear. He ran down the corridor - which, he no longer knew - and almost crashed into the Weasley twins. "Have you seen Cedric?"

They grinned and shook their heads. "Nope. Haven't seen him," they chorused. They paused, taking in Aaron's frantic look. "We could help you find him, though."

"Please! I don't know where he's gone, and I- I was really mean to him, I think he was crying..."   

They looked a little startled by that. The two Hufflepuffs were usually attached at the hip. They looked around then pulled Aaron into an empty side corridor, pulling out a sheaf of parchment. "I solemnly swear…"

"That I am up to no good."

AAron blinked. "What are you doing?"

They grinned again. "It's something we nicked from Filch."

"It's a map. It shows all the grounds of Hogwarts."

"See?" They unfolded it to it's entirety.

Aaron's eyes grew wide. "Wow..."

"So what happened with you two?"

"You're usually inseparable."

"Um... he said he kissed someone..."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "That tends to happen you know. You were mean to him because he kissed someone?"

"Merlin's beard," George groaned. "Bill said there were idiots here. Didn't think you'd be one of them."

"I'm not an idiot!" Aaron protested. "I just- I don't think he should be running around kissing people!"

"We get that you're best friends and all"

"but how is it any of your business who he kisses?" They had folded the map back up and were scanning each section carefully; they paused now to look at Aaron. He rapidly turned as red as the trim on their robes.

"It's - that is to say, I- I- I just-"

"There," George shouted, jabbing his finger at spot in the forest near the edge but far enough in to get lost if you left the path. His shout interrupted Aaron but it definitely did not save him.

"Let's go!"   

They hurried off to the forest, the twins feeling absolutely no fear about getting caught. If Cedric hadn't been seen since last night, it was possible he'd been out there all night, and it was getting colder. "So, what were you going to say earlier?"

"What were you stammering on about?"

"It's nothing..."      

"You turned redder than our hair, Aaron."

"It's clearly not nothing."

"... IhaveacrushonCedric."

They stopped short and looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Can you repeat that?"    

"I um. I have a crush on Cedric."

"And that's why you got in a fight?"

"You really are an idiot."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

“Because… we’re too young…”

“Who told you that?”

“Well… everyone.”

"Aaron, if we did or didn't do everything everyone said to, we wouldn't have a way to save Cedric right now."

"You are the one living your life. Not everyone else."

“But we’re only 11!”

They blinked at him as if that were supposed to mean something. "It's still your life, Aaron."

"Do whatever you want with it."

"We do."

Aaron licked his lips a little. "But we're not adults..."

"No. We're not. Who says that means we can't do things?"

“…my Dad.”

"Our mum does, too"

"and look at the things we get up to."

"She still loves us."

“But if he hates me…”

"Cedric? Aaron, that guy doesn't have a hateful vein in his body."

"And even if you don't tell him, you should still apologize."

"I mean-" Aaron hesitated. "He might be straight, and then he'd feel bad, and I don't want him to feel bad!"

"Then wait to tell him, Aaron." "You still need to say sorry." They stopped talking as they slipped into the forest, making sure they couldn't be seen from Hagrid's hut.

"We shouldn't be here, you guys..." he mumbled anxiously, looking around the dark trees.

"And neither should Cedric." "Did you want to leave him out here until we can find an adult who will believe us?"

“True… where do you think he is?”


	4. November, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Jay for betaing and helping with writing. This fic now has a blog at deafenedbyfear.tumblr.com :)

They pulled the map back out. "Guess calling for him is useless."

"What about sending out some green sparks?" They followed the little feet indicating themselves and Aaron towards the dot marked for Cedric, squinting in the dark. George yelped as he stumbled over something. Aaron glanced down, and let out a cry.

" _Cedric!_ "

Fred stopped and turned, frowning at the map; they had been closer than it showed. He helped George up, then bent over Cedric, poking him. "We should get him to Madame Pomfrey. I can't tell if he's okay or not."

"Go get Hagrid!" Aaron suggested, kneeling at Cedric's side. The blond didn't stir, skin pale and cold.

The twins didn't wait for further prompting. As soon as they were clear of the forest and could see properly again, they whipped the map back out, located Hagrid in his hut and sped there. They didn't try explaining to Hagrid, just told him there was a student unconscious in the woods. Aaron, meanwhile, shifted to rest Cedric's head in his lap, terrified for his friend.

*

Cedric came round in the hospital wing. He felt a little cold, and tried to burrow under the covers a bit more, before feeling something pressed against his right side. He blinked and turned his head, eyes widening as he saw that Aaron was laid beside him, fast asleep.

He nudged him hesitantly, and Aaron shifted, throwing an arm over him and not waking. Cedric couldn’t help but smile – Aaron was difficult to wake in the mornings, and it usually ended with him being late to breakfast. He tapped his cheek lightly, and this time Aaron stirred.

“Mm?”

_“How did you find me?”_

“The Twins – the Weasleys? They helped me, they have this funky map.” Aaron bit his lip. “Madam Pomfrey said – said you could have died.”

_“I was upset.”_

“Are you now?”

 _“No.”_ Cedric smiled. _“You came and found me, didn’t you? So I guess you don’t hate me.”_

“Hate you?” Aaron’s face creased in confusion. “Why would I hate you?”

_“For kissing Oliver…”_

“I didn’t- I dealt with that badly. I was angry with him, not you.”

_“Why?”_

“Because your first kiss should be special, you goofball. Not some random kid.”

Cedric blushed. _“I know, just… I don’t mind. He did it kindly. Not cruelly.”_

“Okay.” Aaron nodded slowly. “As long as you’re okay.”

_“I will be, when I get warm.”_

Aaron smiled softly, and hugged him close. “Go back to sleep, Ced.”

 _“I’m not sleepy.”_ He protested, before yawning. Aaron laughed.

“Sleep, you dork.”

*

Cedric was still somewhat withdrawn when he was allowed back to classes, though Aaron wasn’t sure why - until he realized that his friend had not seen Oliver since the kiss, and was probably wondering whether or not the older boy had, in fact, stolen his first kiss, something that would be more than enough reason for Aaron to murder him.

“Cedric?”

_“Ssh, we’re supposed to be working on this homework.”_

“Cedric, you finished the essay like an hour ago.”

_“You haven’t, yes. Get on with it.”_

Aaron scowled. “Have you… have you seen Oliver, recently?”

Cedric paused. _“No. I expect he’s been busy.”_

The other boy raised his eyebrows. “He kissed you. He should have at least come to see you.”

_“He didn’t even know I was sick.”_

“Good point. Maybe I should tell him.”

_“Aaron.”_

“Cedric.”

_“Leave him be. It doesn’t matter, even if it was my first kiss, it won’t be my last.”_

“Oh?”

Cedric turned red. _“Forget it.”_

“Ceeeeeeeeeed.”

_“Leave it, Aaron. I’m going to see Professor Stevens.”_

“I’ll-”

_“You’ll finish your essay.”_

“...fine.”

*

Cedric knocked on Professor Stevens' door, before pushing it open a little and peeping in. Jay looked up from where they were grading essays and smiled, motioning Cedric in. _Hello, Cedric. How can I help you?_

He padded over and took a seat, nibbling his lip for a moment. _I have a... problem._

_Maybe I can help? Why don't you tell me about it?_

_The... person._ Cedric blushed. _They are a boy._

 _Cedric, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I'm much younger and more open minded than the rest of the old farts here. Don't tell Snape I said that._ They winked and grinned.

He smiled, shy. _I think... I think I like boys._

_Okay. I'm still not seeing the problem, Cedric._

_My Dad... he's rather traditional. And did you hear what happened with Aaron and the letter?_

Jay shook their head. _I'm afraid I didn't. I did hear you were in the hospital wing, and tried to visit you. Madame Pomfrey was adamant that visitors were restricted._

_That would be because Aaron was laid on me. He um... he burned the letter, and I ran off - I got lost. He came and found me... I was almost dead._

Jay swore out loud, belatedly hoping Cedric hadn't cast his charm. _Im glad you're safe now, at least. Have you and Aaron worked things out?_

 _Language, Professor!_ Cedric raised his eyebrows, grinning. _Yes, he saved me._

_Rescuing you doesn't mean you two have straightened things out between you. Pardon the phrase._

_He said he was sorry._

_Did he tell you why he was acting the way he was?_

_He said my first kiss was special._

_Well... That's true..._

Cedric paused. _Oliver was gentle._

_That's good. Was Aaron mad at him?_

_Is he still?_

_I don’t think so._

Jay smiled kindly. _Are you mad at him?_

_Aaron?_

_Well, him too, but I meant are you mad at Oliver?_

_Not at all. He wanted to show me how to know if I... if I liked boys._

Jay nodded, ideas solidifying in her mind. _What about Aaron? Do you think he's still mad at Oliver?_

_I don't know... maybe. I left him working on an essay. YOUR essay._

_Then I'll be sure to be extra hard on his paper._ They grinned again. They would treat each student the same way; she hoped she'd proven that to her students by now.

Cedric smiled, rubbing his eyes. _I should go nap._

_Okay. I'll see you later. I hope our talk helped._

_It did._ Cedric nodded. _Thank you._

*

Meanwhile, Aaron had NOT being working on his essay - instead, he’d padded down to the Great Hall to look for Oliver.

Oliver Wood was sitting at the Gryffindor table with most of the Quidditch team, discussing strategy. Most of the team looked bored, but that didn’t seem to be deterring Oliver. Charlie Weasley - the actual Captain - looked amused, and was in fact taking extensive notes.

Aaron slowly approached, feeling a bit shy. Oliver stopped mid-speech and looked up at the Hufflepuff. “Oh. Hello… Can we help you?” It wasn’t said unkindly, but it was rather rushed.

“Um, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow but stood. “Sure. I’ll be right back, guys.”

“And girls,” Angelica called. Oliver waved a hand to indicate he’d heard the correction. Aaron led him over the a quiet corner.

“Erm - I’m Cedric’s friend…”

“I know. I see you together all the time. What’s up?”

“Um… he… he said he kissed you?”

“I kissed him actually… Is something wrong?” Oliver stared, alarmed, as Aaron started to look angrier and angrier.

"He almost died!"

This startled Oliver. “He what?! Oh Merlin… Crap… He was asking me all these questions.... If I’d known he wasn’t…. I mean…. I am so sorry… I didn’t think he’d…”

"It's okay - he didn't try to-"

“But you just said he almost died… What happened?”

"He was in the forest and he got lost."

“He was what? What was he doing in there?! I thought everyone knew to stay out of the forest!”

“Well, um, there was- that is-”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “What? Did something happen because I kissed him? Is he okay?”

“We. Um. Had a fight about the kiss.”

“Merlin’s beard,” Oliver swore. “Wait… why?”

“I- um.”

“Yes…?”

“Well, I, uh, have feelings for him… and I got a bit mad that he kissed someone else.”

Oliver smacked him on the back of the head. It wasn’t hard, but it was enough to get Aaron’s attention.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Ow! What was that for?”

“I just told you, idiot! Why are you telling _me_ all this? Why don’t you go tell _him_!”

“But- I- we-”

“Oh shut up and just do it. Unless you came here to blame _me_ for him almost dying?”

“But- if you hadn’t kissed him, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Oliver’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “Excuse me? All I did was kiss him. _You_ are the one with the control over your own reactions. You didn’t have to be an arse to him, did you? You didn’t have to even tell me. You could have just accepted that it happened and told him why you were angry.” As the burly third year bore down on the first year, Charlie stood, recognizing the clear anger in his Keeper.

Aaron glowered at Oliver, despite being a good five inches shorter.  “You’re too old for him!”

“It’s two years. It was a kiss! Why the bloody hell do you care so much anyway. Is he upset over all of this? Because it doesn’t seem like it from what you’ve told me. You’re the one with a broomstick up your ass.”

“He’s fragile!”

“You’re the one who’s fragile, you silly little first year! If you can’t handle him kissing someone who isn’t you when you’re not even together, you don’t deserve him at all! Or anyone for that matter.”

“Oh! Says you - snogged Cedric because your date didn’t show up - when you’re crushing on J-”

Oliver didn’t let him finish his sentence. A fist flew out and connected with Aaron’s nose just as Charlie reached them to pull them apart.

Aaron shrieked, hands flying to his nose. “BY DOSE!”

“That’s enough! Both of you,” Charlie commanded. “Get to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will fix you up. You, Oliver, are coming with me. I’d suspend you from the team, but we don’t have a reserve keeper, so you’re going to McGonagall. Now.”

Aaron stalked off, clutching at his nose, while the rest of the Quidditch team stared. Charlie turned to the team.

“The pitch. Now,” he commanded them. “Start warming up. I’ll be there after I deal with this.” He led Oliver off to McGonagall’s office looking furious.

*

 _“Aaron Felix Tiggular, why is this essay not done?”_ Sure, Cedric couldn’t shout, but the words were in neon, bolded, capital letters. Aaron cringed. He’d gone to the infirmary and gotten his nose fixed, so he couldn’t even claim he’d been in a fight.

“I was bored. I went to the Great Hall to eat.”

_“Really? Your nose is black.”_

“I tripped and hit it on a bench.”

Cedric raised his eyebrows. _“Really? Because I didn’t think of you as clumsy…”_

“I’m not! I just… Everyone is a little clumsy sometimes!”

The blond folded his arms. _“I can tell when you’re lying - the words wobble.”_

“I got in a fight,” Aaron mumbled, eyes shifting to the left.

Cedric blinked. " _A_ _fight_?"

“I… Just forget it. Please?”

_"No! Why did you get in a fight - and who with? We hardly know anyone yet, and you went and picked a fight!"_

Aaron mumbled a name, not sure if the spell would pick it up or not. He stared at his hands for a second after.

" _Oliver? Why would you fight with- oh. Because of the kiss?"_ Cedric looked confused, and a little bit upset.

“It was your first kiss! He shouldn’t have taken it from you without asking!”

" _That's my decision!"_

“It should be special! Not done just because he’s mad about his boyfriend not showing up.”

" _That's not why he did it!"_

Aaron had enough remorse to look guilty for his last comment.

“Why did he do it, then?”

_"I asked how he knew that he liked boys."_

“So he kissed you? That still doesn’t seem right, Ced!”

_“Gently, and nicely!”_

“Without asking!”

_“It’s not like he had sex with me!”_

“It’s still personal!”

 _“I just wanted to- to know that people don’t find me so repulsive that they can’t bear to kiss me, alright?”_ Cedric looked upset. _“I mean, I know I’m a freak, I’ve been told often enough, but - I never thought he’d kiss me, I thought he’d tell me some bullshit. But it was nice that he did, it proves that I’m- normal.”_

Aaron looked up, suddenly furious. “Who’s been saying you’re a freak?”

_“Just a couple of people…”_

“I’ll hex them all,” Aaron vowed.

_“You can’t hex my Dad!”_

Aaron was incredulous. “Your _father_ called you a freak?!”

 _“...yes.”_ Cedric bit his lip, hard. Aaron frowned and stood, hugging Cedric tightly.

“You are not a freak, Cedric. Your father is wrong.”

He hugged back tightly, before frowning. _“Why are you so upset, anyway?”_

“I uh…” Aaron looked away, blushing. He knew it was rude, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Cedric. After a minute, he looked back in his direction but didn’t look him in the eyes.

“I… I like you... I mean that… that I have a crush on you....”

Cedric blinked, confused, then nodded slowly. _“I… okay. I… I think we’re too young for - I um, I understand if you - if you don’t want to be friends anymore.”_

“No! No… I mean… I get it… we’re too young… I knew that… I’m sorry… Um… I’m just gonna… I’m going to go to bed.”

 _“I can’t - I can’t lose our friendship, Aaron, that’s - if we dated and it didn’t work, I’d… it means too much to me. Maybe when we’re older?”_ He looked at his friend pleadingly. Aaron forced out a smile.

“Yeah. Maybe when we’re older. Sure.”

 _“I’m so sorry.”_ Cedric smiled sadly, and slipped away. Aaron sighed and headed up to bed, pulling the curtains shut and turning his back on Cedric’s bed.

*

Cedric slunk down to the Great Hall - almost deserted at this time of night, but better than nothing, and slumped on a bench, resting his forehead on the table top. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say - he thought, maybe, that he might like Aaron back, but he couldn’t bear the idea of it not working out and him being all alone.

Oliver sat down next to him, tapping his shoulder.

“You’ll get in trouble if a teacher finds you here. It’s after curfew.”

Cedric looked up, and smiled slightly. _“You’ll get in trouble too, then.”_

“I’m already in trouble. I have detention for a week.”

 _“I think I’d prefer that to being in my dorm.”_ Cedric grinned weakly.

“Trouble with the boyfriend? I’m sorry about his nose, by the way.”

_“He’s not my boyfriend… though he’s kind of upset about that.”_

“Oh. Sorry… I just assumed after the way he came after me for the kiss…”

 _“I um. Turned him down.”_ Cedric admitted.

“Oh… When did he ask?”

_“Tonight.”_

“Oh. Well… I guess that explains the late night excursion?”

_“Yeah, he’s… cross.”_

“Being turned down by someone you have a crush on? I can imagine he’s not feeling too good right now.”

Cedric’s face fell, and he looked at his feet before beginning to cry quietly.

  


	5. December, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Christmas in May, oops! In this chapter we pick up our first pairing, though this is not endgame - bear with me a bit longer! Thanks as always to Jay for betaing this rubbish, and for helping me pick out Christmas presents.
> 
> PS: Cedric's faceclaim has changed to Anton Zetterholm, hence why he is now described as blond. My (our) Cedric is small, much smaller than Robert Pattinson, so we changed his actor.

Two weeks had passed since Cedric’s conversation with Oliver and, during that time, he had barely spoken to Aaron. In fact, the younger boy seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Cedric, sitting at the other end of the table at meals, purposefully not looking at him, and utterly ignoring him in class.

It was now December, and Cedric was wondering whether or not to go home for Christmas. On the one hand, his father would probably have to work most of it, so he didn’t really see the point, but on the other, his best friend wasn’t talking to him, so why would he stay?

He sat on the end of his bed, holding a roll of parchment. He needed to write and tell his father his plans, but before he could do that, he needed to decide what those plans were. He ran a hand through his messy hair, frowning, before looking up as someone walked in.

Aaron swallowed hard upon seeing Cedric. “Sorry, I’ll…”

 _“You don’t have to go.”_ Cedric smiled slightly, and patted the bed beside him. Aaron stared for a minute, before walking over and sitting down.

“I’m sorry. About… well, the last couple of weeks. I just…”

 _“It’s okay.”_ Well, it wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to say that. _“I understand.”_

“I was a rubbish friend.”

_“True.”_

“Hey!” Aaron laughed, and gave Cedric a light push. “Mean!”

Cedric just grinned, and hugged Aaron tightly. The brunet patted his back gently, biting his lip a little.

“Are you, um, seeing Oliver a lot?”

_“A little bit. He’s my friend…”_

Aaron sighed slightly, but nodded. “I know. Just - be careful, won’t you?”

_“Huh?”_

“I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all. He’s older than us…”

 _“I know, but he’s nice.”_ Cedric shrugged. _“Are you going home for Christmas?”_

“No, I’m staying. You?”

 _“I think… I think I’ll stay.”_ He couldn’t help but grin at the way Aaron’s face lit up. _“Dork.”_

“You’re a dork.”

_“Am not!”_

“You’re both dorks!” One of their room-mates called, and Aaron grinned.

“True.”

_“We are both dorks.”_

*

Cedric sat in the common room, a sheet of parchment once against spread in front of him: he was writing himself a list of all the presents he needed to order. Realizing that he had no ideas, he grabbed his things and padded off to find Jay and ask their advice. After all, they were older and wiser than he was.

He rapped on the door then peeped in, smiling slightly before padding over to sit in front of the desk. After a while, Jay looked up and smiled.

_Hello, Cedric._

_Hey, Jay… I’m a bit stuck._

_Okay. What are you stuck on?_

_I need to buy Aaron a Christmas present… and Oliver, too._

_For Oliver, I'd suggest a book about Quidditch. He's obsessed. But I'm not sure about Aaron. I think you could get him anything and he'd be delighted._

_What about some kind of gag to shut him up?_ Cedric grinned. Jay laughed.

_That could work. Or, knowing him, he'd twist it to be sexual._

Cedric paled a bit. _You… know about…?_

_What? No! No no. I just know… He’s not subtle with his jokes. I do not even want to know what you thought I knew._

_He asked me out._

_What?! When? What did you say?_

_Last month. I um… I said no. I don’t want to lose him as a friend._

_Cedric, that boy is crazy about you. Even if didn’t work out, you’d never lose him._

_...oh._ Cedric bit his lip. _I think he’s upset._

_Maybe for Christmas, you can get him something special. Is there anything he’s always talking about getting or wanting?_

_He wants a football shirt…_

_Then, let’s get you to Muggle London. They’ll have one there. Right?_

_How am I going to get to Muggle London?_

_We could floo to the Leaky Cauldron._

_Am I allowed to do that?_

_I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t let you go alone._

_Would you take me?_ Cedric made his eyes as large and puppy-like as possible.

_If I’m allowed to let you go at all, of course I’ll go with you._

_Who do we need to ask?_

_Your head of house and the headmaster… We’d go on the weekend._

_I’ll ask Professor Sprout!_ Cedric grinned, practically bouncing. Jay laughed.

_I know it’s cutting it close, but we’ll get it before Christmas Eve. I promise._

_I’ll go ask her right now!_

_Alright. Let me finish this and I’ll go ask Professor Dumbledore._

Cedric nodded and padded off, waving happily. Jay watched him go, then went to ask Dumbledore about the excursion. He granted permission without a second question.

Professor Sprout also said yes, so Cedric was soon back at Jay’s door, muggle wallet safely in his pocket. Jay met him in the entrance hall, grinning.

 _You can’t go to Muggle London dressed like that!_ He grinned, gesturing to their robes.

 _Right. Of course._ Jay shed their robes to reveal a mismatched t-shirt with dress pants and high heels.

 _...close._ Cedric laughed. _You should wear jeans. And flat shoes._

_What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now? And what are jeans?_

_Well, I wouldn’t want to walk far in those shoes… and jeans are um, blue trousers._

Jay sighed and trudged back to their room to get changed.

_There. Can we go?_

_Hmm… yes. You’ll do._ Cedric grinned at her. Jay shook her head.

 _Let’s go, then._ She led the way to Hogsmeade. From there, they used the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks to floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

Cedric eagerly led Jay out into Muggle London, and towards a Tube station. _Arsenal’s shop is this way._

Jay, intrigued, lost, excited, and confused, followed Cedric eagerly.

_This is amazing, Cedric. We have to look around!_

_Okay, but first, we need the Piccadilly Line. The dark blue one._ Jay scanned the map Cedric showed them, but they couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

_I don’t get this map. It makes no sense._

_It makes lots of sense! Look, we’re here, and we’re going just here!_

Jay smiled and shook their head.

_Maybe I'll just let you lead hm?_

Cedric nodded, and bought them tickets.

*

At the shop, Jay looked around in amazement.

_So this is what Muggle sports players dress like? Which one are we looking for?_

_It’s red, and the logo is a cannon._ Cedric stuck close to Jay, a little nervous.

They looked around excitedly, tapping Cedric's shoulder when they found colors corresponding to the Hogwarts' houses or to professional Quidditch colors. Finally, though, they found the team Cedric was looking for. While Cedric rang up, Jay continued to look around, fascinated.

 _This is my team._ Cedric touched a shirt with a smile, standing on his toes to look over Jay’s shoulder - while they were small, he hadn’t yet had a growth spurt and was a good six inches shorter than many of his peers. Jay smiled.

_Yellow and black. A Hufflepuff through and through, aren't you?_

_That was a coincidence._ Cedric grinned. _I’m too small for these, though._

_For now. Maybe one day you'll be able to fit them. Maybe. I hope not. That would mean you being much taller than me._

_I don’t want to stay small forever!_ Cedric pouted. _Aaron’s like five inches taller than me! Oliver’s almost a foot!_

_What's wrong with being small? I've finished school and look how tall I am._

_Yeah… Dad’s tall, though, and he makes fun of me._

_I like your father less and less the more you tell me about him._

_Join the club._ Cedric smiled tightly, gripping the bag with the football shirt, before spotting something. _TEDDIES!_

 _Okay. Let's go._ Jay grabbed his arm, leading him gently from the shop. Cedric squirmed grumpily.

_Can we go to Hamley’s?_

_Sure._ Jay had no idea what that was but if it meant staying in Muggle London, they'd agree to anything.

 _OKAY!_ Cedric hauled her back towards the Tube station, beaming.

Jay stared at him.

_Cedric? What is Hamley's?_

_It’s a shop._

_I gathered. What kind of shop._

_Erm. It may sell toys._

_Cedric... We are not going to a toy store. We’re supposed to be Christmas shopping._

_Teddy bears are Christmassy. I’ll buy you a present._

Jay laughed. _You don't have to do that, Cedric._

 _Do. Gets me a teddy bear._ Jay laughed again.

_Fine. We'll go get you a bear._

_And something for you._ Cedric insisted.

_If you want. Where is this shop?_

_On Regent Street. This way!_ He dragged them towards a train, skipping a little. Jay laughed as they followed him. They watched in fascination as London went by in a blur until they were at the toy shop.

Cedric padded inside and made a beeline for the teddies, beaming as he did so. Jay smiled and let him go as they headed to look around, looking for a gift for Cedric.

 _Jay? What’s your favourite animal?_ Jay smiled and picked up an animal.

_The wolf._

_Like this?_ Cedric slipped a puppet onto his hand and made it wave. Jay laughed again.

_Exactly like that._

_Okay!_ Ced grinned, and looked around for himself. Jay tapped his shoulder.

 _Pick one. It will be my gift to you._ After a moment’s thought, Cedric selected a bear with a yellow ribbon round its neck. Jay smiled and took it, adding it to two other stuffed animals. Then, they proceeded to check out; Jay paid for their own though she did let Cedric help her sort through the bills.

_Shall we head back?_

_Okay!_ He nodded.

*

Once back at the school, Jay headed to their room to wrap presents, even Cedric's despite his protests, leaving Cedric to find something to do.

Cedric managed to wrap up Jay’s and Oliver’s presents, before attempting to fold Aaron’s. He eventually managed to get the shirt to lay flat (ish) and wrapped it up, hiding it in his trunk so that the brunet wouldn’t find it. The blond boy flicked his hair out of his face, and padded down to the common room, hoping that someone would let him sit with them for a bit if Aaron wasn’t in the mood.

Unfortunately for the blond, none of his classmates seemed to be around, so instead, he slipped out of the common room and headed up to the library - the one place where silence was normal. He poked around for a few minutes before spotting Oliver sitting at one of the tables and smiling, heading over.

The third year seemed to be battling his way through homework for Medicinal Magic, a subject they couldn’t pick up until third year and yet fascinated the young Hufflepuff, so he sat down beside him and reached for an unused textbook, jotting a note of a spare piece of parchment. ‘Hey.’

Oliver smiled, and handed Cedric another book. ‘Hey, this book’s better - easier to follow. Professor Lamarque wrote it himself.’

Cedric nodded his thanks and opened the book up. ‘He’s so smart, I can’t wait to take his class.’

‘It’s hard work!’ Oliver laughed. ‘But very interesting. Unlike History of Magic.’

‘Ugh, don’t remind me, just finished an essay for Binns - he’s the most boring person I’ve ever met!’ Cedric made a face, and leaned back in the chair. ‘This is the first time I’ve seen you in a fortnight.’

‘I know, I’m sorry.’ Oliver reached out to touch Cedric’s hand gently. ‘I’ve been really busy.’

‘Are you staying for Christmas?’

‘Yes, I am - you?’

‘Yeah, now Aaron and I have stopped fighting.’ Cedric smiled a bit. ‘He still doesn’t think you and me are a good idea.’

‘Why not?’ Oliver frowned. ‘I’m not that much older than you!’

‘I know, but… he wants me himself, I think.’ Cedric shrugged. Oliver scowled.

‘Well, that doesn’t mean he can be mean!’

‘I know. But he’ll get over it’ Cedric stretched a little. ‘It’s almost time for dinner.’

‘I do wish they’d relax the rule about not sitting at other tables, especially around Christmas.’

‘I know, there’s a girl in my year who’s sister in in Ravenclaw, and they hardly get to see each other! It’s not fair.’ Cedric frowned, and closed the textbook. ‘Maybe we could go for a walk after dinner?’

‘Only if you wrap up warm.’

‘Oh my God, you’re worse than Aaron!’ Cedric’s eye crinkled with laughter, and Oliver ruffled his hair fondly.

‘Just looking out for you.’

*

Christmas day dawned cold and snowy, and Cedric whined grumpily upon waking, not wanting to move from his nice, warm bed. However, Aaron was wide awake and came bounding over for a ‘Christmas hug’ so any change at going back to sleep was ruined pretty quickly.

_“Good morning, bouncy.”_

“PRESENTS!” To make his point, Aaron shoved a brightly wrapped package into Cedric’s hands, bouncing expectantly. “Open it!”

Cedric glanced at the label and saw it was from his grandma. Opening it up, he found a knitted sweater, in a soft shade of yellow. He grinned and patted the soft wool, causing Aaron to coo at him. “You’re such a dork, Ced.”

 _“Shut up.”_ Cedric pouted, and tossed Aaron his present. _“Happy Christmas.”_

Aaron tore the wrapping open and shrieked happily when he found the Arsenal shirt, yanking his pyjama top off to pull it on immediately before tackling Cedric in another hug. “Your present is um, in the Great Hall. Get dressed and come see.”

Cedric frowned, but did as he was told, dressing in jeans and his new jumper. Aaron took his hand and led him up to the Hall, beaming widely. As soon as they walked in, Cedric spotted Oliver, who was standing with Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore. He blinked in confusion. _“What’s going on?”_

“Well, um, we had to get special permission for this present.” Aaron explained. “Oliver and I went halves, so I hope you like hi- it.”

Cedric blinked, and then his eyes widened as Oliver stepped aside, revealing a tiny black Labradoodle puppy sitting behind him, tail wagging enthusiastically.

“He’s a Hearing puppy - he’s trained to help you with things you can’t hear, like bells or yelled warnings.” The Gryffindor explained. “Aaron picked, he thought you’d like this puppy best.”

 _“He’s beautiful!”_ Cedric knelt down to rub the pup’s ears, grinning widely. _“Does he have a name?”_

“He’s called Loki, after the god of mischief. He likes to steal socks.” Aaron replied, plopping down beside his friend. “He’s very well trained, but still cheeky. And he loves to snuggle, I can’t begin to tell you how hard it was to hide that we’d been to visit him - fur everywhere!”

Cedric nodded, smiling as Loki clambered into his lap and began to wash his face for him, little tongue scraping across his pale skin. _“He’s perfect. Thank you so much.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has it's own blog at http://deafenedbyfear.tumblr.com/ - follow for character cards, little snippets, and other extras :)


	6. January, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Jay for betaing - the pronoun change that occurs in this chapter occurs with her full consent.

By the time the holidays were over, it was as if Cedric had always owned Loki. The pup loved to scamper around at his side, but was also surprisingly well-trained and did as he was told if Cedric needed him to stay put instead, something Aaron didn’t seem to have grasped the concept of.

Or, for that matter, Oliver.

The older boy was obviously smitten by Cedric and spent time with him whenever possible, facing numerous tellings off for trying to sneak onto the Hufflepuff table at mealtimes. They obviously couldn’t see each other during classes or after curfew, but Oliver had gained permission from Charlie Weasley to bring Cedric to Quidditch practice a few times - Charlie seemed to like it, as he could let a snitch out and see who caught it, himself or the little Hufflepuff. To the whole team’s amusement, Cedric did, occasionally, win.

While they flew, Loki ran about on the pitch, chasing their shadows and barking up a storm whenever Cedric did anything silly, like letting go of his broom to catch a mis-thrown Quaffle and almost falling off as a result. Otherwise, he was well-behaved and Cedric had no worries about taking him to class.

*

Big. Mistake.

Despite behaving himself all through Potions - perhaps he was scared of Snape - Loki decided to be a brat almost as soon as the Defense lesson started. He snuck out from under Cedric’s desk to trot up and sniff around Professor Stevens’ legs, before padding to the Ravenclaw side of the room and resting his head in a brunette’s lap.She startled, looking down in confusion, while Jay snorted.

“Cedric, control your pet!”

Cedric patted his lap, but Loki ignored him and scrambled up to lay across the girl instead. Jay raised their eyebrows.

“Loki, leave Melanie be!”

The pup yapped and settled down, panting quietly. Melanie grinned and ruffled the curly fur on his head. Cedric decided him to leave him be, since at least he was quiet, which was better behaved than normal.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, except when Loki fell asleep, rolled over, and fell onto the floor, sending Aaron into a fit of the giggles. By the time they left, most of the class were smiling.

*

That weekend was Oliver’s first ever Quidditch match - Gryffindor’s match against Slytherin had been postponed due to poor weather in November. The brunet was terrified, and had begged Cedric to come and watch for ‘moral support’ though the rest of the team insisted he didn’t need it.

They headed down to the pitch, Aaron chattering away to Jay, who was watching with them so that they could translate the commentary for Cedric, and the blond watching with an amused smile. He was excited for his boyfriend - after all, it was his dream to play Quidditch for his house, and he knew that it was Oliver’s, too.

The blond watched eagerly as the players walked out, fanning out behind their captains - Charlie Weasley for the Gryffindors, and a burly-looking seventh year for Slytherin.

The players all kicked off the ground, and Cedric sat up eagerly, watching as Oliver flew down to the posts. A Gryffindor chaser grabbed the Quaffle and sent it straight through the hoops at the Slytherin end, so that they were 10 - 0 up after less than a minute.

Unfortunately, Slytherin then took possession, and they liked to play dirty. As soon as he saw that one of his team had the Quaffle, a beater smashed a Bludger towards Oliver.

It struck him on the back of the head, sending him flying off his broom towards the ground. Beside Cedric, Jay screamed and started cursing everyone on the pitch including Madame Hooch. Charlie Weasley pulled off a spectacular dive, catching Oliver barely a foot before he hit the grass-covered pitch and setting him down carefully as Madame Pomfrey darted out of the stands.

Cedric got up and pushed his way through the crowd, chasing after Madame Pomfrey as she moved Oliver onto a stretcher and set off towards the school. He caught up after a few minutes and looked at her anxiously.

_“Is he okay?”_

“He will be - probably a concussion. Go watch the match, Mr. Diggory.”

_“I want to stay with Oliver!”_

“He’ll probably be out for a while yet.” She replied, nudging Cedric back towards the pitch. The blond huffed, and stalked off.

*

That evening, Cedric, Jay, and Charlie were all sitting around Oliver’s bed while the keeper slept. Cedric got the impression Jay was there for more than just support of their boyfriend, but decided against mentioning it - especially since they were currently laughing at said boyfriend.

“What do you mean, ‘fillings’?”

“I don’t know! Apparently, I need them though!” Charlie looked slightly distressed.

“What the hell are they? And who told you that you need them?”

“...a dentist.”

“A WHAT?”

“A tooth healer. Kind of.”

“You met this… person… where, exactly?”

“Um, my Dad took me.”

“I always said he was crazy.” Jay muttered grumpily. Charlie grinned weakly, and they frowned. “Want me to come?”

“No, no - stay here and look after Oliver.”

“He’s not the one facing a denter!”

“DentIST. I’ll manage just fine, don’t worry.” Jay kissed him.

“Just come back to me unharmed.”

“I’ll try my best.” He grinned, and got up. “Better go, McGonagall is letting me use her fireplace to Floo home for the night. See you tomorrow!”

*

The next day, Charlie returned just after dinner. Jay was waiting for him in the entrance hall when he wandered in, looking slightly vacant. He waved and padded over, resting his head on their shoulder. “My mouwff feels fwunny.”

“What did they do to you? Are you okay?”

“I dunno! Puff a needle in!”

"What?!" Jay took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's get some food in you."

“Buh I can’t feel my teef!”

"Come on, big guy. You're just in time for dinner."

“No.” Jay laughed and guided him into the Great Hall.

"Come on. It's not that bad."

“Can’t feel teef!”

"Are you sure you should be allowed to be a full fledged wizard? You sound like a child."

“Jay! Ouch!” Jay grinned and poked his cheek, sitting him down at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Quidditch team, except Oliver, who was still in the Hospital Wing.

"I hate to tell you guys, but it seems your captain is drugged."

“Drugged?” Alexander Blagden sat up, frowning. “What do you mean, Professor?”

"Some muggle treatment where they make you unable to feel your mouth. Apparently, it's affecting his mind at the moment. I think it'll wear off."

Charlie glared up at them grumpily. “Jay. Can’t feel mouwff.”

"Yes, Charlie," Jay sighed patiently, sounding as if they were talking to a five year old. "You've told me this."

“Buh you wan’ me t’ EAT.”

"There's soup tonight, hon. You can at least eat that."

“...kay. Soup.” Jay, who had been about to return to the teachers' table, instead nudged Charlie over and sat next to him. They made him a bowl of soup and started in on their own plate.

“Thank ‘oo.”

*

By the next day, the drugs had worn off and Charlie - and Jay - came to the hospital wing without any slurred speech, though they did have to explain to Aaron that Jay had chosen to use female pronouns… several times. The brunet simply didn’t seem able to remember the fact, possibly because he was too busy laughing at how no one else understood fillings. Cedric took to kicking him if he goofed, not looking up from his homework, which he was only doing because he knew that Jade, Aaron’s cousin, was visiting the next weekend and had permission to take them to tea.

Oliver remained out cold, though he had rolled onto his side during the night and occasionally snuffled a little bit. Charlie watched, amused. “Honestly, you’d never think he was a third year if not for the growth spurt - he was only reserve last year, he was just too tiny for me to risk him in a match, he’d have been flattened.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Aaron smirked - even though he was two years younger, he was already taller than Oliver (admittedly, only by an inch, but still) and hoped to play keeper too, once they were old enough. “He’d smack you.”

“Nah, he has too much respect for me to hit me. Yell a bit, yes, but not hit me.” Charlie grinned, amused. “He grumbles at Jay, though - sorry, at _Professor Stevens_ \- he’s been struggling a bit with homework since he picked up his new subjects this year, but DADA is one of his favourites, so he tries extra hard for th- her. Sorry.”

He pressed a swift kiss to Jay’s cheek and snorted as she swatted at him. “Behave yourself. Shouldn’t you be practicing, anyway? You need to master the Patronus charm and just because I’m dating you doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you.”

“Cruel. And I can do it! Sort of…” He made a face. “I think it’s some kind of dog.”

“Well, keep practicing. Oliver’s still out, so you don’t need to stay all day.”

“But… I feel like it was my fault…”

“Not at all.” Aaron piped up. “It was the Slytherin Beater - it was a foul, anyone could see that. And Madame Pomfrey said he’ll be fine, right?”

“Yeah, but still…”

Jay shook her head fondly. “You’re supposed to be a lion, but you’re as sweet as a lamb, you dork. Go practice, we’ll come and get you if anything changes.”

“Alright.” Charlie got up, and padded out. Jay rolled her eyes, and stretched out a bit.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework, Aaron?”

 _“Yes, he should.”_ Cedric stared pointedly at his friend. _“But he’s refusing to write his essay because I won’t help him.”_

“You’re better at it than me!”

_“Practice makes perfect, and I’m only better at the theory. Need I remind you what happened to our plant pot when I tried to levitate the seeds out?”_

“...good point.” Aaron grinned, and Jay looked curious.

“What happened?”

“Boom. Shards everywhere.”

“Remind me not to teach you to blow things up on purpose.”

_“Please!”_

“No.”

*

When Oliver did - finally - wake up, Cedric was not there, as Oliver managed to time his waking up to be just when blond had gone out to tea with Aaron and his cousin, Jade. She’d gained special permission to take them to Hogsmeade to eat, and Aaron was rather over excited about it, bouncing all over the place until Cedric was forced to quite literally sit on him while they waited.

The brunet practically tackled Jade when she walked in, grinning from ear to ear. Cedric smiled shyly and gave her a little wave, wishing he’d brought Loki - but he wasn’t sure the pup would be allowed into wherever they were going, so he’d left him with Charlie - his housemate - for the evening. That did not, however, mean that he didn’t miss the pup terribly, and he only headed over to Jade and Aaron after a moment’s hesitation.

“And this must be Cedric?” Jade exclaimed, and Aaron nodded enthusiastically. Cedric smiled and silently cast his charm - Jade was impossible to lip read due to her accent.

_“It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Sanders. Aaron has told me a lot about you.”_

“Please, call me Jade - now, Aaron tells me you have a puppy? What’s he like?”

 _“He’s… very energetic. I thought it would be best if I left him here for the evening, he’d be a bit too bouncy for most cafés, I think.”_ Cedric grinned. _“He’s a good dog, though.”_

“Good idea. Now, tell me what you two have been up to…”

“What haven’t we been up to!”

 _“Well, my boyfriend got concussed…”_ Cedric offered, and Jade looked between the boys with a frown.

“You mean you two aren’t dating?”

*

By the time they got back, Cedric was tired from trying to keep up with Aaron’s enthusiastic chatter and Jade’s accent - he plodded into the hospital wing with the intention of just checking on Oliver briefly, before going off to bed, so he was surprised to find the older boy awake and sitting up. _“Oliver!”_

“Hey, Cedric.” Oliver smiled, and reached to lightly squeeze Cedric’s hand. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Cedric shook his head, a fond expression creasing his nose. _“You don’t have to be sorry, it was that idiot of a Beater, couldn’t aim for toffee.”_

“I guess… I don’t think the others’ll see it that way - we lost!”

_“One game! It’s not the end of the world, and you only lost by twenty points - Charlie could have grabbed the snitch quicker if he wasn’t so concerned, but that’s the mark of a good captain, right?”_

“I guess so - not much of a first game, though.”

_“Now do you see why Charlie made you wait a year?”_

“Yes, okay, he was right - I’ll apologise for bitching tomorrow. He went to bed, said something about a big day tomorrow.”

 _“He’s got a job interview.”_ Cedric supplied helpfully. _“Studying dragons, in Romania.”_

“Romania? Really?” Oliver looked surprised. “I always thought he’d end up a Quidditch player.”

_“I guess he’s keeping his options open - you know as well as anyone how competitive Quidditch is, especially for really young players.”_

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to play, though.” Oliver grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Cedric’s cheek. “And I’ll try not to get knocked out for a week next time. Promise.”

 _“You better keep that promise.”_ Cedric looked around, before clambering onto the bed to give Oliver a cuddle. Unfortunately for them, Madame Pomfrey had some kind of sixth sense for people breaking rules and swept up the ward, raising her eyebrows.

“Mr Diggory, Mr Wood, there is a one person per bed policy in the hospital wing…”

“You mean that policy doesn’t apply in the dorms? Excellent.” Oliver grinned, whining when Cedric smacked his arm. “What for?”

_“We’re in different Houses, idiot.”_

“...good point.”

“As cute as this is,” Madame Pomfrey interrupted “Cedric, back to the chair, please.”

 _“...yes, Ma’am.”_ Cedric moved back to his seat by the bed with a guilty expression, though he did keep hold of Oliver’s hand. The Keeper smiled and laid back down on his side so they could continue talking.

“I hope I didn’t scare you too badly.”

 _“Badly? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”_ Cedric grinned. _“Jay was worried, too, she helped me get through the crowd to the pitch.”_

“Well, Jay’s lovely. And a Gryffindor - she was probably worried we would lose.”

_“You know, not everyone is as obsessed as you.”_

“...Charlie is.”

_“He’s the exception, and shouldn’t be used as an example of a sane person anyway. Dragons, remember?”_

“...true.”


	7. February, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Jay :)

The next morning, Cedric and Oliver made their way down to the entrance hall to wave Charlie off, along with Jay and Aaron, who only agreed to go after a lot of grumbling about having to get up really early on a weekend. Charlie looked nervous, but excited, holding his weekend bag tightly as he hugged them goodbye. Oliver joined the queue for a hug, handing his friend a good-luck charm in the form of a small model of a golden snitch.

Cedric gave the Gryffindor a hug too, as Jay fidgeted nearby, before stepping back to let the couple have a moment. Jay flung her arms around Charlie’s neck.

“You’re going to do great, Charlie,” she whispered. He hugged back tightly, kissing her cheek - he was aware, after all, that they had an audience.

“I wish you could come with me.”

“I’ll be here, waiting for you to return _safely_.” After a pause, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply, ignoring the others watching. Oliver whistled, grinning, and Charlie flipped him off, lifting Jay off the ground to kiss her again. Cedric missed the way that Aaron glanced away, eyes a little sad, too busy smacking Oliver on the shoulder.

_“Be nice. Jay, do you want to get lunch by the lake with us?”_

Jay didn’t answer right away, staring at Charlie for a second longer. “Be safe. I love you.” She smiled as she turned to Cedric.

_Sure. That sounds like a good idea._

_Yay!_ Cedric grinned. _Will you read over my essay for Professor Snape? My last one was so bad he almost gave me detention._

Jay shook her head. “That man….” She added in a few curse words and sighed. “Yes. I’ll read over it.” She kissed Charlie one more time and watched him leave. Then, she smiled at the remaining students. “Alright, you lot. Let’s go.”

Oliver led the way, tugging Cedric along. Aaron followed, waving to a couple of their classmates who were chatting by the front doors. By the time they reached the lake, though, there was hardly anyone around. Jay settled down and held out a hand.

“Alright. Let’s see the paper.”

Cedric handed the essay over before sitting down and crossing his legs, shaking his head in amusement as Oliver took a small, round ball from his pocket and started playing catch with Aaron. _Dorks_.

Jay shook her head with a smile. _And he says he’s not obsessed._

 _They’re both obsessed._ Cedric replied fondly, grinning.

Jay shook her head again and started going over the essay. She would never write it for him, but she would often point out where he might go into more detail or where he might leave detail out. It took an hour before they were finished.

Meanwhile, Aaron and Oliver had got more inventive with their game, since Oliver had charmed the ball to fly and they were chasing it at considerable speed. Cedric glanced at them, amused.

 _We’re done if you want to go play with them. Just work on those areas and you’ll be fine. I hope._ There was really no telling where Cedric and Snape were concerned.

 _I’m happy to sit._ He opened the basket of food they’d brought out, and Aaron immediately ran over.

“Food!”

Jay laughed and helped Cedric hand out food. _Go get your obsessed boyfriend, Ced. He’s still playing with that quaffle._ Cedric nodded and padded across to tug Oliver’s sleeve before leading him back, though he flopped down by Aaron rather than sitting on Oliver for once. Jay raised an eyebrow but handed food over to the both of them.

“You can deny it all you want, Oliver, but you are obsessed with Quidditch. In the muggle world, they’d call you a joch.”

“What’s a jog?” Oliver asked, prompting Aaron to snort.

“J-o-c-k, jock. You both need to take Muggle Studies.”

“I did,” Jay reminded him proudly. It was no secret between these three that Jay had been as obsessive about school as Oliver was about Quidditch.

“Well, you didn’t learn much.” The brunet teased. “A jock is someone who’s very sporty.”

“Well, whatever the word is, it fits Oliver.”

“...is this supposed to be a good thing?” Oliver asked, confused. Cedric patted his head and fed him a chunk of apple. Jay shook her head and started in on her own food. It was nice to have these three here as a distraction because otherwise, she would be thinking non-stop about Charlie and worrying. As it was, she was already a million miles away.

Aaron watched her, frowning. “Professor? Are you okay?”

Jay smiled at him. “I’m fine. Just worrying.”

“About Charlie?” Aaron shifted to sit closer to here while Oliver and Cedric ate.

“I’m just being dumb, Aaron. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled again and picked up her food once more.

“It’s not dumb, he’s your boyfriend.” Aaron’s eyes flicked to Cedric for a moment before he looked back to his sandwich. “I bet he brings you a dragon.”

“If he brings me a live dragon, I’ll kill him,” she vowed. However, the glance to Cedric wasn’t lost on her. “It’ll happen one day, you know,” she told him softly, nodding towards Cedric.

“With Oliver around? Not likely…”

“Maybe Oliver won’t always be around, hm?” Aaron shrugged, picking at the grass at his side.

“I wish there was a potion to stop it hurting.”

“I know. I wish there was, too. I’m sorry, Aaron. I truly am.”

The brunet shrugged. “Ah well. Do you want a slice of cake?”

Cedric came over to collect dessert for himself and Oliver, frowning slightly. _Is everything okay?_

Jay smiled at him. _We’re okay. How’re you two holding up over there?_

_We’re okay, thank you. Oliver’s still embarrassed about last week, though.`_

_I’m pretty sure he’s going to be upset about that for a very long time to come. He’s going to be an internationally famous Quidditch player and still drop to the ground when he thinks about that match._

Cedric snorted _. I doubt that he’ll do that! He’ll get over it eventually, it wasn’t even his fault._

_I think he’ll drop to the ground and start quoting Muggle poetry._

_Muggle poetry? Why?_

_There’s one we studied in Muggle Studies called O Captain, My Captain. It starts off with ‘O Captain, my Captain! Our fearful trip is done. The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won.’_

Cedric blinked. _What does that have to do with Oliver?_

_I just think the first part, minus the parts about the ship and prizes, would kind of relate to him._

_Maybe._ Cedric nodded, and looked over to where Oliver and Aaron had gone back to their game. _I like poetry, it’s as close as I can get to music._

This piqued Jay’s curiosity. _You can’t feel vibrations or things like that?_

_Well, I can, but I meant more the emotions and stuff._

Jay nodded. _I see. Do you write poetry? Or just read?_

_Just read it, mostly. I used to write bits, but they weren’t very good._

_I have some Muggle poets I could recommend if you’d like?_

_Please._ Cedric nodded, smiling. Jay grabbed a spare bit of parchment and began scribbling. Among the list was Robert Frost and Edgar Allen Poe. The blond accepted the list, looking over it curiously until sudden raindrops began to fall from the sky. Jay yelped and looked up, jumping to her feet to throw the picnic stuff back in the basket.

“Merlin’s… Oliver! Aaron! You are done playing with that. Get inside.”

Oliver darted over to help pack up, while Aaron didn’t even seem to have noticed and pranced over slowly. After a few seconds, everything was thrown in, and Jay had to drag Aaron towards the castle.

“Aaron, so help me, if you get a cold, I swear I will fail you on the next exam in my class.”

“I’ll be fine!”

*

It was a week before Charlie returned, with new scars and burns littering his arms and a big grin. Jay’s heart leapt when she saw him. Then, it leapt again.

“Charles Alexander Winston Weasley, what in Merlin’s name happened to you?!”

“They let me hold a baby dragon!”

“What did he do? Explode a volcano on you?”

“She sneezed and IT WAS ADORABLE. Oh, and I got you a present.”

Jay looked wary. “It’s not another baby dragon is it? I will actually kill you, Charlie.”

Beaming, he handed her a box, into which several air holes had been poked. “Here!”

“Charlie,” Jay warned as she took the box. However, it was remarkably still to be a live dragon. So, she opened it slowly and peeked inside. When she saw it, she gave a tiny squeal and hugged Charlie, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck. He caught her, grinning.

“Do you like her?”

“Him,” she corrected. “And yes! I love it. It’s adorable!”

“...but it’s a girl.” Charlie pouted at her. “Blatantly a girl.”

“That is a boy. Now hush and kiss me because you’re home and… relatively unharmed.”

"And I got the job!" He grinned, spinning her around.

“That’s great, Charlie!” She leaned her forehead against his. “I’m happy for you.”

"I'll go out in August, after we get our NEWT results. It's so cool, Jay, there's so much to learn!" Jay grinned, Charlie’s excitement was contagious. So, while in her heart, she was sad to be so far from him, it was impossible to be sad right now while he talked so happily about getting his dream job.

“Well, then. You should already be packing and making plans, shouldn’t you?” He made a face.

"I hate packing."

“Then, maybe we’ll wait. I’ll help you, though. For now… At least write to your mother and tell her.”

“I will, I promise. What are you going to call your dragon?”

“Hmm…. I don’t know. What about Draco?”

“Draco?” Charlie wrinkled his nose. “What about Sapphire?”

“He’s green. Not blue. I could name him Emerald.”

“Emma. She’s a GIRL.”

“It’s a _boy_ , Charlie. And who names their plushie Emma?”

“But it’s _female.”_ Charlie pouted.

“It’s my plush. Don’t I get to choose,” she teased.

“...but I put her heart in.”

Jay couldn’t help laughing at that. “Charlie, what in the world….?”

“...have you never been to Build a Bear Workshop?”

Jay shook her head. “No. What is that?”

“A shop for plushies where you pick one and they stuff it how you want, and they make you kiss a little satin heart and pop it inside.”

“Oh. I think that makes a little more sense.” She held her dragon out at arm’s length. “It’s not a _real_ heart, is it?”

“No… though I did cast a little charm on it so that she’ll be warm in winter and cool in summer…”

“I still think it looks like a boy.”

“...why do you think it looks like a boy?”

“I dunno. I think most plushies look like boys.”

“...okay. What about… um... “ Charlie thought for a moment, considering the dragon’s face. “What about Scorpius?”

“Dragon or Scorpion in Latin,” Jay giggled. “What if I just called him Char?”

“I hate that nickname, call him Lee.”

Jay wrinkled her nose. “No way. I’ll just call call him Charlie.”

“Okay.” He grinned, then looked up at a knock. “Expecting someone?”

“Not really, but Cedric and Aaron are always coming round.” She pecked him on the lips quickly before going to open the door, Charlie the Dragon tucked under her arm. Cedric was standing outside, bouncing from foot to foot anxiously.

_Jay, Aaron’s really poorly!_

_What?! What’s wrong?_

_He’s burning hot but he keeps saying it’s cold, and he’s sneezing all this green stuff, and he can’t breathe right!_

_Merlin!_ She turned to Charlie. “Aaron’s sick.”

“Should we go help?” He asked, blinking. Cedric tugged Jay’s sleeve impatiently, too wound up to lip read.

“Yes. Let’s go.” She set the toy down and followed Cedric, concerned. It had rained again just the day before, and Aaron had insisted on going outside to play despite Jay’s, and several other teachers’, warnings. She explained all of this to Charlie as they hurried to the Hufflepuff chambers. Cedric ran ahead to open the door, and scrambled inside, robes catching on the step.

_This way!_

Jay followed, hurrying to Aaron’s bed and feeling his forehead.

“We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey, Charlie.”

Charlie nodded, fetching Aaron’s dressing gown and helping to bundle him into it, while Cedric mostly just got in the way. Loki barked at their heels, confused. After a second, Jay put a hand on Cedric’s shoulder and pulled him out of the way, then herding him to follow Charlie down to the hospital wing.

_It’s okay. Calm down. It’s probably just a really bad cold._

_But he’s burning up!_ Cedric looked frightened, and clearly didn’t understand what was happening to his friend.

_It’s a fever. He’ll be okay. Madame Pomfrey will take care of him. Now… Let’s calm Loki down._

_Oh, yeah, he’s been barking all day…_ Cedric frowned. _I think he’s scared._

 _I think so, too. He’s just a puppy._ She crouched down and held a hand out to Loki, cooing softly to him. Loki barked and put his paws on Jay’s legs, lowering his head to be petted.

Madame Pomfrey was busying fussing over Aaron, asking Charlie a few questions which had him baffled. Jay stood up once Cedric was effectively distracted and took over answering the questions.

“He was outside in the rain yesterday. Several teachers, including myself, told him to stay inside or he’d get sick. It seems he didn’t listen.”

“Typical of first years.” She replied with a smile, casting a few more spells then frowning. “Ah. Oh dear.”

Jay didn’t like the sound of that. “What’s wrong?”

“It looks like it may be pneumonia.”

Jay frowned. “Pneumonia…. How bad is it? Can you tell?”

“Not really… I can try Pepper Up Potion, to start with.” Jay nodded, kneeling down to sign to Cedric what was happening. Cedric nodded slowly, one thumb rather close to going into his mouth. Charlie put his arm round the first year.

“Jay, should I go get Oliver?”

“I think that would be a good idea.” She gently moved Cedric’s thumb away from his mouth, signing to him that it would be okay. The blond curled up against Charlie, trembling.

“Can you go? I don’t want to make him cry…”

Jay nodded and stood, heading towards the main grounds to see if she couldn’t find a Gryffindor who would know where Oliver was. When she found him, she quickly explained what was happening and that Cedric needed him. Oliver nodded and followed her back to the Hospital Wing, gently pulling Cedric into his arms as soon as they arrived. Worried as Jay was, she felt it was best to leave the two of them alone for now. She would check with Madame Pomfrey later for updates on Aaron’s condition. For now, she motioned to Charlie and led the way back to her own chambers.

*

For the next week, Cedric barely left Aaron’s side. Anyone else might have been jealous, but Oliver understood completely and, when he wasn’t dragging Cedric to classes, sat with him as much as possible. Aaron’s fever finally broke on Thursday evening, and by Saturday, he was allowed to return to the dorm, though with Cedric acting like a mother hen, it was difficult to say whether that was an improvement. Charlie had dragged his Keeper away for Quidditch practice - Oliver’s first since his concussion - so the first years were left to their own devices. Cedric refused to let Aaron into the grounds, just in case, so they were sitting in the Great Hall, trying to play chess. Jay checked on them, then turned back to the argument taking place in the front hall. Charlie was trying to convince Oliver that just because it was cloudy didn’t mean it was going to rain and that Cedric and Aaron would fine without the Keeper for a few hours.

“But Aaron just got released, and Cedric’s a nervous wreck!” Oliver protested. “Jay, tell him!”

“Actually, the two of them seem just fine. Even Loki’s calmed down now. They’re in there trying to see who’s worse at chess.”

Charlie snorted, while Oliver bit his lip. “Will you keep an eye on them, at least?”

“Of course. Oliver, go to practice. I’d think you’d be dying to get back out there.”

“But what if-” he blushed. “What if I fall off again?”

“You’re not going to fall off. And if you do, you have six other very strong players to catch you. You won’t get hurt.” Charlie dragged the younger boy away - still protesting - just as Loki yapped at Aaron sneezing. Jay sighed and headed inside the Great Hall.

“You’re not getting sick again, are you?”

“No, Loki stuck his tail in my face.” Aaron grinned.

“And next time, you’ll listen to the numerous teachers telling you not to go outside in a thunderstorm.”

“...yes, Professor.” Aaron grinned meekly. “It wasn’t that fun being sick.”

“I imagine it wasn’t. But we’re all glad you’re doing better.”

“Not at chess, I think I’m losing.” Aaron scowled at the board, where Cedric had - somehow - managed to win. Jay grinned.

“You’ll get the hang of it. Charlie’s youngest brother is already pretty good at it. He says that it’s just the way he thinks, but he can beat even Bill.”

Aaron nodded. “Well, I’ll keep practicing. I can’t get worse, right?”

Jay laughed. “That’s the spirit. I think.”


	8. March, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The World's Vaguest Quidditch Match
> 
> aka I failed to make up players for this year, oops

With March came two important dates - Aaron’s twelfth birthday, and the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. The two events happened one right after the other, and Cedric was both excited and nervous about each of them.

The blond had been thinking long and hard about what he wanted to get Aaron for his birthday, before finally settling on ordering him a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ from the bookshop in Diagon Alley, knowing that Aaron was almost as obsessed as Oliver. He nibbled his lip a bit at that thought - he’d hardly seen his boyfriend in the last two weeks, since he was at Quidditch practice almost every night.

Instead, Cedric had been spending a lot of time with Aaron, ploughing through their homework, or else bothering Jay, who he wanted to ask a favour of as a sort of second present for Aaron. As a result, the Hufflepuff presented himself outside of her door on the Monday before Aaron’s birthday, knocking cheerfully.

Jay opened the door, looking tired and worn and disheveled. Her hair was falling out of its usual ponytail, Cedric was pretty sure the jumper she was wearing actually belonged to Charlie, and she looked exhausted. She’d been pulling several days of extra long hours as she tried to plan out lessons and exams and get papers graded and handed back on time. However, she smiled when she saw Cedric.

_Hey. Is everything okay?_

_Yes, everything’s fine… I was going to ask you something, but you look tired and I’m… not sure it’s a good idea._

_Cedric, it’s fine. I have time. What’s on your mind?_

_I was… I was wondering if you could maybe teach Aaron to sign._ The blond paused. _He’s expressed an interest a few times._

_I’d be happy to. Tell me when you want me to start, and I’ll talk to him about it._

_I thought maybe as a birthday gift?_ Cedric suggested shyly. _His birthday is Friday…_

Jay thought for a minute. _How about I tell him Friday but we start Sunday. Friday he’ll be celebrating, I’m sure, and I still have quite a few things left to do. Saturday is the match. But I can definitely have Sunday free. How does that sound to you?_

 _Perfect!_ Cedric grinned happily. _I just wi- never mind._

_You just wish what?_

_It’s nothing…_

Jay raised an eyebrow in questioning. _Really…?_

_I… I wish Oliver was more interested in learning. But he’s so busy with Quidditch…_

_How about I teach him, too? Maybe he does want to learn and just hasn’t said anything?_

_I don’t know… he’s never asked…_ Cedric frowned a bit.

_I’ll suggest it to him, okay? We’ll see what he says._

_Okay. Thank you._ Cedric smiled, and grinned as he spotted Charlie the Dragon sat on Jay’s desk. _Nice company._

_Present from Charlie after his job interview last month. We couldn’t agree on what to name him- I wanted to call him Char, but Charlie hates that nickname- so, his name is just Charlie the Dragon._

_He’s cute._ Cedric grinned. _Where’s the wolf I got you?_

 _He sleeps on my bed. He might be buried under stuff at the moment, though._ Cedric grinned.

 _I have the teddy you got me, and the one Aaron got me, and Mummy’s, all in my bed. Aaron la-_ he broke off, blushing scarlet. Jay raised an eyebrow.

_What about Aaron?_

_Sometimes… we share a bed. If one of us can’t sleep._

_I used to do that with my best friend. Still do._

_… isn’t your best friend Charlie?_

It was Jay’s turn to blush. _Yes. But especially now with him going off to Romania after this year, we sometimes cuddle in bed together._

 _But… you’re dating._ Cedric nibbled his lip anxiously.

_It is slightly different, yes. But Aaron is your best friend, Ced. Who else is going to help you when your boyfriend is in a different part of the castle?_

_But…_ Cedric squirmed. _If Oliver knew…_

_You think he’d get angry? Cedric, Oliver didn’t complain once when you sat by Aaron’s bedside for days. In fact, that first quidditch practice after his own accident, he fought to stay with you and Aaron._

_But it’s like. like cheating…_ Cedric looked ashamed of himself.

_How? Oliver understands that you and Aaron are best friends, Cedric._

_Really?_ cedric looked a little unsure. _I just - I really like Aaron’s cuddles…_

_I think if he found out, he’d be fine._

_Okay. Thank you._ Cedric paused, then gave her a quick hug.

Jay smiled and nudged him gently. _Go find both of them and do whatever. And don’t forget the homework!_

Cedric nodded, and scampered off, looking much happier than he had before. Jay sighed and went back to her desk, flopping down and staring at the stack of papers.

“Well, Char… Looks like we have more work to do.” She smiled and started working again.

*

By the time Friday came, Jay had a whole lesson planned even though there were still another two days before she would officially start teaching Aaron. She had sent him an owl at breakfast asking him to come see her in her office later whenever he had a chance. The brunet chose to pad along while Cedric was taking a bath, since they didn’t do that together… yet.

He knocked on the door, grinning. Jay answered with a grin.

“Hey! Happy birthday!”

“Thank you! Did Cedric tell you what he got me? The best book EVER!”

Jay laughed. Of course she knew, but Aaron was excited, so she asked anyway. “What book is that?”

“It’s called Quidditch Through the Ages!” He beamed, bouncing - a habit Cedric was beginning to pick up. Jay put a hand on his shoulder to still him.

“Well… I have a present of my own. Do you want it?”

“Yes please! Oliver got me chocolate.” He nodded happily. “I ate some of it.”

“Come on in.” She’d written out a card for him, telling him that on Sunday, she’d begin teaching him sign language. He bounded inside and accepted the card, brightening even more - if that were possible.

“COOL!”

Jay laughed. “Be here after breakfast, and we’ll start.”

“Okay! Should Cedric come too?” He asked, beaming happily. “He’s gonna be so happy when we can talk properly!”

“He can come if you want. It’s your present.”

“Okay! I’ll bring him, he’s probably gonna want attention since Oliver’ll be sleeping late.”

“I’ll see you Sunday, then. Are you going to watch the match with Cedric?”

“Uh-huh. Though explaining to him that he can’t actually support both teams was fun…”

“Why can’t he?”

“He’d get punched in the face.”

“Personally, I would love to see what happened if someone punched Oliver’s boyfriend, and your best friend, in the face.”

“Death. Death would happen.” Aaron was perfectly serious - he would murder anyone who harmed Cedric with his bare hands given half the chance.

“Besides, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? Neither of them would give him hell. Especially Hufflepuff.”

“Yeah, but the Slytherins would, just for holding Oliver’s hand…”

Jay drew herself up to her full not entirely considerable height. “Let Slytherins make fun of them and answer to me. But also, you shouldn’t be assuming the worst in people, Aaron. They’re still people. I’ll bet they’ll surprise you.”

“The beater who hit the bludger at Oliver called him a faggot.” Aaron grumbled.

“The older ones have been raised to believe that because they are Slytherin, they are automatically bad. And for some of them, that is true. Did you report the seventh year?”

“Yeah, to Professor Sprout.” Aaron nodded. “And Charlie told Professor McGonagall.”

Jay nodded. “Then, leave him to them. And if anyone else says anything, report it again.”

“I know. Won’t stop Cedric fighting back and getting hurt, though.”

“He will because otherwise, I’ll give him detention myself.”

Aaron laughed. “Sounds about right. He’s an idiot, but he’s a loyal idiot.”

“Now,” Jay continued. “It’s your birthday. You’re meant to be celebrating.”

“I got cake!” He grinned. “I brought you some!”

“Thank you. I made some cookies for you since my gift isn’t exactly tangible.”

“Yay!” He bounced again, handing over a fat slice of cake. Jay took the cake, eyeing him.

“Next time, I’m making them sugar free.”

“I haven’t had that much sugar! Just like, five chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Bott’s, and a slice of cake!”

“That’s definitely a normal amount of sugar,” she deadpanned.

“See, that’s what I sai- oh. You’re being sarcastic.”

Jay smiled and shook her head. “Get out of here and go celebrate with Cedric and your friends.”

Aaron nodded and ran off, grinning.

*

The next day was the Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor Quidditch match, and Cedric was almost as excitable as Aaron as a result. Oliver had had to leave them early to go get ready, so the brunet was left to try and drag Cedric to the stands without him getting distracted and wandering off.

Jay sat with the students, unlike the other teachers who had a set of stands for themselves. She grinned as Cedric bounced around and put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. He grinned at her, finally settling. _Did Charlie give you that jumper?_

Jay was wearing a sweater in Gryffindor colours with a golden snitch on the chest. _What gave it away?_

 _The fact that it’s about three sizes too big?_ Cedric teased, thought really, he had no right - he was wearing a sweater borrowed from Oliver, though it was navy blue.

_I wouldn’t say he gave it to me exactly. More like. I borrowed it. Sort of._

_Did you ask?_

_He’s been looking for it for weeks. Says it’s his good luck charm. I say, who needs a good luck sweater when he has me?_

Cedric laughed, shaking his head fondly. _Oliver insisted on borrowing some of my socks, so…_

_I’d say I don’t get the obsession, but seeing as I was on the team with Charlie…._

_They’re a good team this year._ Cedric shrugged. _Even if the first match was a bit of a disaster._

_It’ll be better this time. No-one on your team would knock someone unconscious._

_Not on purpose, anyway._ Cedric grinned, and looked to Aaron, who was baffled by the conversation and was instead watching the teams circle the pitch to warm up. Jay cheered, jumping up and down as the announcer introduced the players by name, whistling as Charlie flew past.

Eventually, the teams took their positions for the match to start, with Charlie shaking hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Phil Marcus, a chaser. Aaron cheered, bouncing excitedly as the Quaffle was released. The match certainly did start off smoother, and Oliver did an excellent job defending the goals. Charlie, however, still kept a close eye on the third year.

Marcus had scored twice by the time they were twenty minutes in, and Gryffindor’s chasers just once. Cedric suddenly grabbed Jay’s arm, tugging to get her attention, before pointing to a golden flicker near Oliver’s left side. Jay’s eyes widened as she saw both Seekers spot the glint as well.

_This is not going to end well. Again._

The Hufflepuff seeker - a tall seventh year - shot towards the Gryffindor goalposts, eyes fixed on the snitch, Charlie close behind. Oliver watched in horror as the two Seekers headed straight towards him. Charlie shouted something to him, but Oliver couldn’t hear it over the pounding in his ears. The Hufflepuff seeker pulled up to try to avoid Oliver, but it was too late. They collided together just as Charlie’s hand closed over the Snitch. Oliver’s head slammed against the stem of the goalpost but thankfully, the Hufflepuff seeker managed to grab him and get him to the ground in one piece.

Cedric screamed as he saw the collision, grabbing at Jay out of fright. Aaron grabbed Cedric to prevent his vaulting out of the stands or anything equally stupid, eyes wide. Charlie landed next to the two on the ground, running to Oliver to make sure he wasn’t unconscious. Again.

After a moment, Oliver sat up, one hand going to his head. Charlie looked to the stands, beckoning for Jay and the boys to join them as Madame Pomfrey and Professor Lamarque - the Healing instructor - hurried over. Jay ran down to the pitch, heart pounding.

“Merlin’s beard,” she groaned when it was clear Oliver was okay. Cedric wriggled through the group crowded around Oliver to hug him tightly, petting his back as Madame Pomfrey fixed the wound on the back of his head. Charlie stumbled over to Jay, face pale.

“Fuck…”

“One day, you won’t have to worry about him getting hurt. Maybe.”

“At least he’s conscious this time.” Charlie scrubbed a hand over his face. “Maybe we should buy him a helmet.”

Jay put her arm around his waist to try offer some kind of support. “At least this one was an accident? And the other seeker did try to pull up.”

“Yeah, not soon enough.” Charlie sent him a nasty glare, while Cedric and Aaron had helped Oliver up and brought him over. “You okay, Ol?”

“I think so. Sorry for scaring you guys…”

“It’s okay. Not your fault… Charlie, stop glaring. It wasn’t on purpose.”

“But I like glaring!” Charlie whined. Oliver kicked his ankle, though he nearly lost his balance as a result, still a little whoozy. “It’s fun!”

“Well, Gryffindor won this time. Let’s get you both out of here. I don’t know about Oliver, but I can smell Charlie a mile away.”

“I smell lovely!”

“You really don’t.” Aaron grinned. “You two go shower. Try not to get killed, I’m not coming to rescue you while you’re naked.”

“I would love to see you try to haul Charlie, who is twice your size, out of a bathtub, Aaron,” Jay told him, shoving Charlie towards the changing rooms. Oliver plodded off, leaving Cedric to nibble at his thumb anxiously.

“That’s why I said shower, Professor.” Aaron grinned. Jay pulled Cedric’s thumb away.

_He’s okay, you know._

_He was bleeding!_ Cedric protested, eyes wide. Aaron gave his friend a hug, ruffling his hair gently.

“It’s okay, Cedric, he’s going to be fine.”

_Madame Pomfrey has him all fixed up. It’s okay._

_But this is the second time! What if it’s his neck or his back or something next time!_ Cedric turned to hide in Aaron’s shoulder, sniffling, and the brunet rocked him gently. With Cedric’s face hidden, Jay couldn’t really tell him anything, but she knew that Charlie would take good care of the Keeper. She tapped his shoulder after a second.

_Charlie won’t let anything else happen to him, Cedric. I promise._

_I know, I just… I was really scared._

_Come on. Let’s go find them. I’m sure they’re done showering and changing by now._

Aaron led the way over, holding Cedric’s hand as they walked to keep him calm.

Jay grinned when they found the two Gryffindors in clean robes but still wet from the showers. She headed for Charlie, giving him a quick kiss. The seeker grinned, hugging her tightly. “Hey.”

“Hey. How’s Oliver?”

“A bit dazed, but okay.” Charlie glanced over to where Oliver was hugging Cedric. “Should probably get him to bed, to be honest.”

“Let Cedric spend a little time with him. He was as shaken as you were.”

“Yeah, I saw - I’m just glad he didn’t hear the impact, I thought I was going to be sick.” Charlie admitted quietly. “Is there somewhere we can all sit for a bit, do you know?”

“How about our go to by the lake? It always seems to help.”

“Sounds good.” Charlie nodded, as Aaron explained the plan to Cedric, who grinned in agreement. Jay smiled, entwining her fingers with Charlie’s and swinging their hands between them as they walked.

“Are _you_ okay, Charlie? You were pretty pale earlier.”

“Yeah, I’m fine - just shocked, that’s all.” He smiled, and squeezed her hand. “I hate when any of my friends get hurt.”

“Ready to forgive that Hufflepuff yet?”

“No.” Charlie grinned and flopped down in the grass. “Cuddle me.”

“Why should I, grumpy?” However, she flopped next to him, curling close.

“Because you like cuddles?” He suggested with a laugh, snuggling up. Cedric had settled in Oliver’s lap, looking much calmer.

“Mm… Or because I like _you_. You should still forgive him. And apologize if you ended up saying anything to him.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He assured her, hugging her close. “I’ll apologize at dinner.”

“Good boy.” She grinned and kissed him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

 


	9. April, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Jay as co-author because to be honest at this point she's writing like 50% of it because she's awesome like that :D

Because of the stressful weekend, Aaron put off starting his sign language lessons for a couple of weeks until they were all a bit calmer. Therefore, it was the first week in April before he arrived at Jay’s door, Cedric (and Loki) at his heels. Jay opened the door for them and grinned, stepping back to let them in.

“Hello, Aaron. Cedric. I hope Loki won’t be a distraction?” It had been almost four months, but the pup still was a bit excitable. However, the dog just curled up in a corner. So, Jay smiled.

“Alright. Let’s get started, then.”

Aaron grinned and sat down cross-legged, eyes bright. Cedric settled beside him, smiling in amusement.

They started with the basics- alphabet, simple greetings, and simple questions. It took an hour, and Jay had warned that Aaron wouldn’t be able to sign the way that she and Cedric did. Not right away. It would take time and practice, but she was sure Cedric would help him outside of the lessons. Aaron was patient and well behaved - for once - copying her very carefully, though he did have a habit of mouthing the letter or word as he signed, making Cedric grin.

Finally, after three hours, Jay handed Aaron a sheet of parchment with moving pictures. She asked him to have each sign identified and to be able to perform it by next lesson. Cedric peeped over his shoulder to see the sheet, nodding in approval and padding to fetch Loki, who had stolen Char to sleep on. Jay grinned and picked the dragon up after they had left. Her door opened again just as she set him back on her desk, and she looked up, grinning when she saw Charlie.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Charlie looked tired out, and he slumped into a chair with a groan. “Quidditch practice was hell. Oliver screamed every time one of us got near him for the first hour.”

“Kid’s still freaked out, huh? Can’t say I blame him.”

“I know, just wish there was some way to help. He settled eventually, but he’s still twitchy… I was- can I tell you a secret?”

“Charlie, you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong - it’s just… I get to pick the next Quidditch captain, right? Well, both beaters are leaving this year, and the only chaser that’s staying is Spinnet, the reserve - well, she can’t captain on that little experience, but that only leaves Oliver. What do you think?”

“I think Oliver is as passionate about Quidditch as you are. However… maybe a little more training in _how_ to be a captain? I mean, I know he already gives you and everyone else suggestions, but… he’s played two games as the official keeper, and both times, he’s been knocked off his broom.”

“Yeah, that was my thought. How do you feel about a few practices with you, me, Cedric, Aaron and Oliver? He could get some instructing practice, and have some time flying with only people he knows well and trusts.”

“I’m okay with that. As long as we can actually keep him on his broom.”

“Jay!” Charlie laughed, shaking his head. “He’ll be fine once he gets his confidence back. I mean, it doesn’t help that he’s not had his growth spurt yet - he’s pretty delicate for a keeper. I might even suggest that we switch for the next match.”

“No way in the seven hells, Charlie. You’re a seeker. Not a keeper. And it’s one of the most dangerous positions.”

Charlie snorted. “Fusspot. I can take care of myself!”

“Charlie! Your own keeper has been knocked out twice! I have every reason to worry. What happened to the one before him? The one he was reserve for?”

“Graduated.” Charlie replied with a shrug. “And we don’t have a reserve this year.”

“So, you’re going to fill both positions as seeker and keeper? How?”

“I meant let Oliver play as seeker, and me as Keeper.”

Jay sighed. “I still don’t like it. But… If it keeps him from permanent damage… When we train, I’ll help him as a seeker while you Keep.”

Charlie nodded, running a hand through his hair. “We just need to get him to relax, and he’d be fine - he’s a good keeper, and neither of the accidents were his fault.”

“I know, and I trust your judgement. I just… worry. I don’t like seeing people hurt, let alone my boyfriend.”

“I know. If we can avoid swapping, we will - he just needs practice. And an accident-free match.”

“When do you want us to do this? And can you promise we get the pitch?”

“I already booked it for next sunday - no one else is training then.”

“Alright, then. You talk to Oliver. I’ll talk to Cedric and Aaron.”

“Okay.” He grinned. “Why were you holding Charlie, by the way?”

“Loki decided he was a pillow. The boys were here just before you.”

“Aww!” Charlie laughed. “Loki’s adorable.”

“That whole little group is. You know, that training group will be five people. Hard to have an even match.”

“I wasn’t really thinking of a match, I was just thinking of some keeper practice for Oliver.” He shrugged. Jay nodded.

“Okay, then.” She sat in his lap and kissed him. “So… How are _you_ doing when you’re not worrying about Quidditch and Oliver? Excited for that job?”

“Yes - really excited.” He grinned, and kissed back. “Can’t wait!”

“Your dream job, hm. I'm happy for you... But... I’ll miss you, too.”

“I’ll visit as often as I can.” Charlie bit his lip, hard. “I… I can… I can look for a job here, Jay, if…”

"Charlie that is not what I'm asking you to do. I _want_ you to be happy. What kind of relationship would we have if I asked you to give up your dream job because I'd miss you?”

“I could be happy here!” He protested, biting his lip. “Jay, I- I don’t want to lose you…”

Jay put her hands on either side of his face gently. "Charlie, you are a beautiful person, and I will always love you. I want you to do whatever you want to be happy. I don't want you to settle for something just because you think it'll make me happy."

“I want us both to be happy.” Charlie mumbled, kissing her softly.

"I have you in my life. That's all I need. I'm going to miss you, but that doesn't mean I'll be unhappy."

“Okay.” He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. “You will tell me if you are, won’t you?”

"Of course," she murmured, leaning into him and closing her eyes. He held her close, pounding heartbeat settling back to its usual steady rhythm as he calmed - for a moment, he’d thought they were going to break up after four years together. After a few minutes, Jay sighed softly.

"I love you, Charlie Weasley."

“I love you too, so much.”

"Tell me honestly. Are you really not at all terrified going to work with fire breathing animals?"

Charlie smiled. “I’m petrified, Jay - but I’m also really excited. I just wish I could do it at home. Here, I mean, not literally in the living room…” Jay laughed.

"Pretty sure your mother would kill you if you tried anyway. And then she would kill me for allowing you to try." Charlie shook his head, amused, and tugged her over to the bed.

“Now ssh. I want a nap.”

Jay smiled and curled into him, closing her eyes to sleep. As they slept, she dreamed of Charlie leaving and of worst case scenarios and a dragon in the living room of The Burrow.

*

The next weekend, Charlie turned up at Jay’s door with a grin to rival Aaron’s most excitable moments. “Jay! I had an idea!”

Jay eyed him suspiciously; spending almost a year with Aaron had trained her not to trust that smile. “What?”

“Marching ear piercings!”

“Your mother will kill you, Charlie. She already gives Bill a hard time for his hair.”

“...she likes me more than Bill.” Charlie grinned charmingly. “Pretty please?”

Jay had to laugh, shaking her head before kissing him. “Fine. Fine. Next trip to Hosgmeade.”

“So today?” He beamed, bouncing on the spot.

“Merlin’s Beard, Charlie. You’re as bad as Aaron. Fine. Let’s go, you.”

He kissed her happily before tugging her hand. “Wait - do you need your money?”

“What? You’re going to make me pay,” she teased. She grabbed her wallet and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“Not for the piercing, but I know you - you’ll spot a book you ‘just have to have’ and spend a month’s wages…” Charlie darted out of smacking-range, batting his eyelashes. When she caught up to him, she smacked him anyway before kissing him.

“So, what are we getting in our ears?”

“DRAGONS!” He grinned. “Though, you have to get a little stud to start with, so it can heal. For six weeks.”

“Of course you’d get dragons,” she laughed. “At least it’s not a Golden Snitch.”

“Nah, that would be tacky.” Charlie laughed, holding her hand as he towed her through the grounds.

“Okay! You need to slow down or carry me. I’m not freakishly tall, unlike some very handsome seekers I could name.” He twisted and scooped her up, bridal style.

“Your wish is my command.” Jay laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

“You really are a giant puppy. Those dragons are going to eat you up. Literally.”

“Naah, they love me almost as much as I love you. Only almost, though.”

“Aw. I love you, too.”

He kissed her forehead, carrying her all the way the the magical tattoo parlour. “Here we are!”

Once Jay was back on the ground, she took his hand and walked in, grinning. However, once she saw the tool that would be used to pierce their ears, the grin dropped.

“Are you okay, Jay?” Charlie asked, concerned. Needles had never bothered him in the slightest, so he didn’t even blink at the thought. Jay shook her head.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. Just… needles…”

“Want to sit in my lap?” He asked, perfectly serious. She nodded.

“That would be great.”

Charlie talked to the wizard in charge, before leading Jay over the the chair and sitting down so she could perch in his lap. “Which ear?”

Jay thought for a second. “Right.”

The wizard nodded, marking her ear with a little dot and showing her in the mirror. “How’s that, ma’am?”

“That looks good.” When he set the mirror down, Jay snuggled even closer to Charlie, eyeing the needle. He kissed the top of her head and gently held her still as the wizard lined the needle up and swifty pierced her ear, transferring the jewellery seamlessly. Jay still jumped. It hurt, but it didn’t last long. Then, it was Charlie’s turn, and they listened carefully as the wizard explained how to take care of the piercings.

When they were done, Charlie paid, before padding to look at the various bits of jewellery that were for sale, humming to himself as he did so. The earring in his left ear was a gold-coloured titanium, with a red gem - Gryffindor colours. Jay stepped up next to him, knees still a little shaky. Her temporary was titanium as well, though it was uncolored; the gem was blue. One would say it was Ravenclaw, but it was more that those were the colors she liked.

He took her hand to point to a dragon earring, grinning. “What about that one?”

“I think you’re more obsessed with dragons than you are with Quidditch. That said, I like that one.”

“It would be really cool. But not until school ends, I think Professor McGonagall would kill me.”

“You know what would look really cool? A dragon tooth earring.”

“I’ll bring you one from Romania.” He promised, eyes bright.

“Really? That would be amazing! Are you going to get a permanent earring now, or are you going to wait?”

“I think I’ll get that dragon.” He grinned. “I like it.”

She grinned and went with him to check out. Then, they wandered the village. His prediction about the books turned out to be true, and she clutched her new books to her chest while grumbling at him to shut up.

Charlie laughed, and charmed a bag to hold them all without being heavy, holding it open for her. “Here. Did you find anything interesting?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have gotten them otherwise. I even got one about that… what did you call it a few months ago? Demtist?”

“Dentist.” Charlie corrected, amused.

“Yeah. That. I got a book about it because I still don’t believe that was a legitimate practice instead of torture.”

“Dork.” He murmured fondly, leading her back through the castle gates and almost walking into Aaron, who was playing fetch with Loki while Cedric watched from behind a book.

“Oh hey! I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys,” Jay called, giggling at Charlie. Personally, she considered it karma for him laughing at her books. Aaron bounded over.

“Hello, Professor! Your ear looks nice!”

“Thanks. Charlie and I just got them done. I wanted to ask you two something.”

“Oh?” Aaron flopped down, patting the grass in invitation, while Loki tackled Charlie to the ground in an enthusiastic greeting.

“Charlie suggested last weekend that we have a sort of training session with Oliver. You two, Oliver, Charlie, and me. What do you say?”

“OKAY!” Aaron nodded, beaming, while Cedric also nodded, more calmly than his friend, and coaxed Loki back to his side.

_That sounds fun._

“We’d do it tomorrow. Now we just have to get Oliver. Have you asked him,” she added, turning to Charlie.

“Er… I might have forgotten.” he admitted.

“That’s okay. I forgot to talk to these two. Ced, do you know where your boyfriend is?” Cedric blinked, and shrugged.

_I think he was by the lake._

_I’ll send him an owl._

_It’s okay, I can-_ Cedric began, before breaking off as Oliver appeared, having spotted them.

“Hey.”

Jay looked up. “Hey. We were just talking about you. Charlie was supposed to talk to you a few days ago. We were wondering if you’d be interested in a training session with just us.” She gestured to the whole group.

Oliver nodded slowly, sitting down to give Cedric a hug in greeting. “Yeah, that could be good?”

Charlie put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “I have the pitch reserved. It would just be us. I think the practice would be good for you.”

“I just - what if I - you saw what happened at training, Charlie.” His cheeks were very red, and he hugged Cedric close as though scared.

“I did. That’s why I want to do this. Not with the team. Just the five of us.”

“What if I fall off or something, though?” Oliver mumbled. Cedric cocked his head, unable to understand. Jay began translating quickly while Charlie explained.

“Jay will also work with you on Seeking. If we need to, you and I are going to switch positions.” Oliver blushed, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to do that I can - I can do it, I just - I have flashbacks to the bludger or the seeker coming straight at me and I freeze…”

“We’ll work with you on it, Oliver. I have high hopes for you. You’re gonna be alright, kid.”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded. “Thanks.”


	10. May, Year One (Part A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

The next morning, Jay stretched with a groan and leaned over to kiss Charlie, who’d spent the night, awake. “Hey you. Time to get up. We have Quidditch today.”

He whined and burrowed further under the covers until just a tuft of his hair showed, and mumbled something that sounded like a toddler whining. Jay laughed and nudged the Charlie shaped lump.

“Come on. I’ll give you more kisses if you get up.”

“...okay.” he sat up, yawning and stretching as he did so. “M’up.” As soon as he was sitting up, Jay kissed him again.

“You know, as the Quidditch captain, you should have been up first,” she teased.

“But I like sleeping.” Charlie grinned, and kissed her back before climbing out of bed and promptly falling over a stray set of robes.

“Oops. My old Quidditch robes. I found them last night after you conked out. Sorry. Are you okay?”

“Nope. Dead.” He flopped on his back, using the robes as a pillow. Jay laughed and poked at him with her feet.

“Go get dressed and give me my robes, goofball.” He tossed them at her, padding into the bathroom to change. Jay changed quickly before heading with Charlie down to the pitch. She grinned when they saw everyone else. Cedric was dressed in robes too - borrowed from Oliver - while Aaron was in a sweater and jeans.

“Alright, Captain. This was your idea. Have at it.”

Charlie laughed, and herded Aaron out of the way. “Right, well, to start, we’ll all fly twice round the pitch to warm up. Then we’ll see what we do next based on how much damage Aaron’s caused to the people flying next to him.”

“Hey!”

Jay laughed and mounted her borrowed broom, kicking off to do as Charlie instructed. She’d missed flying. As a teacher, she didn’t have much opportunity to do so. However, she made sure to stay a safe distance from Aaron who was convinced he could do loops and spirals already. Oliver and Cedric made two neat laps of the pitch side-by-side, apart from when they had to split to avoid Aaron, who was flying backwards, ‘just because’. Charlie eyed the brunet warily, before beckoning everyone over.

“Okay, now we’ll spread out a bit, and pass the Quaffle across the circle, to get us all used to things coming at us.”

Jay looked wary at this idea but went to retrieve the Quaffle, throwing it to Aaron first. Aaron caught it and happily threw it to Cedric, who just barely managed to grab it, before passing it on to Oliver. Oliver, however, yelped and ducked out of the way. Jay heard Charlie give a soft sigh but otherwise say nothing.

“It’s okay, Oliver,” she told him, patting his back.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned. Cedric dived and collected the ball, flying back to position before gently tossing it towards his boyfriend. Oliver yelped again and dodged, but dove down to catch it. He tossed it to Charlie, feeling guilty. Charlie caught it, a little frustrated, before passing it on to Aaron. Cedric took matters into his own hands and flew over to hover right by Oliver. Oliver looked at him, confused but pleased.

“Hey. What’re you doing?”

Cedric fumbled in his robes for his wand, casting his charm. _“Showing you it’s safe - I won’t let you get hurt, so maybe…?”_

“Cedric… What are you doing,” Oliver asked nervously.

_“Catching! Probably. Unless Aaron misses, in which case, collecting.”_

“Catching…. what does that mean?”

 _“The Quaffle, you goof.”_ Cedric mimed catching the ball, amusement brightening his eyes. Aaron enthusiastically lobbed the ball at Jay.

“Merlin!” Jay dodged it before grabbing the ball and tossing it gently towards Oliver and Cedric. Cedric nudged the Gryffindor pointedly.

_“Catch!”_

Oliver yelped but caught it this time.

“There you go, Oliver,” Jay cheered. “Third time’s the charm!”

Cedric clapped, grinning, before almost toppling off his broom since he wasn’t holding on.

“No falling,” Charlie called, worry clear in his voice. “That is the opposite of today’s goals!”

Cedric, hanging upside down from the broom, flipped him off, prompting Aaron to snort loudly.

“Ced, please get back on your broom,” Oliver asked. The blond pulled himself back upright, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face.

_“I’m fine, see?”_

“Still… don’t do that. What if you fell?”

 _“I didn’t mean to slip, and I was holding on with my legs.”_ Cedric assured him, squeezing his hand.  Oliver smiled.

“Let’s try again. I think I can do it this time.”

Cedric nodded, tossing the ball to Charlie, who he trusted a lot more than Aaron. This time, Oliver flinched a little, but he still caught the ball again without moving out of the way. Cedric kissed his cheek as a reward, before indicating that Oliver should pass to Aaron. Oliver looked wary again.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that level of commitment.”

“It’s okay, I’ll pass to Jay.” Aaron called, grinning and waving. Oliver nodded and threw the ball to him, watching in amusement as Jay quickly dodged a Quaffle flying relatively at the speed of a bullet.

“...sorry, Jay.” Aaron mumbled meekly. Cedric snorted, amused.

_“Maybe he should be a beater. Then again, that would be lethal…”_

“I don’t think anyone on either team or in the stands would be safe,” Charlie agreed. Aaron pouted, offended.

“I prefer Keeping, anyway.”

“Then this is good practice for you, too,” Charlie called back with a grin.

“Except no one can catch my throws!”

 _“That’s because none of us have a death wish.”_ This made Oliver laugh so hard he almost fell off his broom. Again. Cedric grabbed his wrist, raising an eyebrow. Oliver just looked at him, grinning.

“I’m okay. But maybe we should start hurling the Quaffle at Aaron the way he has been us?”

Cedric nodded eagerly, practically bouncing in his haste to agree. Jay tossed the Quaffle to Charlie instead.

“How about we don’t do that. If anyone gets hurt on my watch, it’ll be me in trouble.”

Charlie pouted. “But it’ll be fun!”

“Charlie! You are not supposed to be encouraging this!”

“Why? It’s character building.” Charlie lobbed the Quaffle at Aaron, who somehow managed to catch it.

“Charlie! Merlin’s beard,” Jay groaned, though she was grinning. “Hey. Did you want me to work on Seeking a bit with Oliver while you try to maim Aaron?”

“Why don’t you, Cedric and Oliver go down to the hoops and see how he gets on?” Charlie suggested. “I’ll keep Aaron busy.”

“Sounds good.” She motioned to the couple and flew towards the posts. _“We’re going to work on Oliver’s Seeking. Just in case Charlie decides to switch positions next match.”_

 _“But he said Keeping!”_ Cedric looked confused, hovering uncertainly. Jay spoke aloud for Oliver and signed for Cedric.

_“That’s what today was initially for, but he talked to me about it later, and he wants to see how well he can seek. It’s for just in case. He’s worried.”_

_“Okay, sounds good.”_ Cedric nodded, and dived to get a training snitch. They threw the fake Snitches for Oliver to catch for hours. He was pretty decent at it, too. Nothing like Charlie, but he would be able to survive a match. That was, until he got a bit enthusiastic, dived, and ended up tumbling forwards off his broom with a startled shriek. Jay dove toward the ground, landing next to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Ow. Seeking is dangerous.” Oliver grinned, picking himself up and dusting himself off, while Cedric chased the snitch.

Jay sighed and flopped on the ground on her back. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one day.”

“Probably.” Oliver got back on the broom, looking a lot happier. After a while, Jay flew back over to Charlie.

“I think if you decided to switch after all, Oliver could hold his own in a match. He’s not ever going to be a professional, but he doesn’t need to be.” Charlie nodded.

“What do you think? Is he confident enough yet?”

“I think he’s definitely getting better. He fell off his broom again, not very far, and he just got right back up.”

“Excellent.” Charlie grinned.

“I think we made great progress today. How about lunch?”

“Sounds good to me.” Charlie nodded. “I think I wore Aaron out, finally.”

“Congrats. That is not an easy thing to do.” She floated to the ground, signaling to Cedric and Oliver as she did. The boys landed neatly and scrambled off their brooms, linking hands to walk over. Aaron’s smile slipped slightly. Jay noticed the slip but didn’t say anything, her heart saddened for Aaron. She ate lunch with Charlie and Oliver before starting back for her room.

“Charlie, you coming? Or are you working?”

“I’ll come, if that’s okay, I have an essay to write and I could use the quiet.”

“Sure. I have papers to grade anyway. Come on.”

*

Throughout the following week, the boys were all kept busy - they all had exams to sit at the end of the year, and even Aaron had begun to study properly, with some encouragement from Cedric.

Charlie would be taking his NEWTs, and he was suitably terrified, spending almost all of his free time working, which meant that one night, he asked Jay to oversee Quidditch practice for him so that he could finish revising a particularly difficult spell for Transfiguration. Oliver had invited Cedric to watch - for confidence - which meant that Loki was also in attendance, chasing the Quaffle as the chasers kicked it about like a football, waiting for Jay to arrive. Jay had been affected by end of year exams as well, but she had most everything finished by now. So, when she stepped on the field, she blew a whistle to get everyone’s attention. She had Charlie’s broom on her shoulder; her boyfriend had reluctantly agreed to let her borrow it since it was a proven fact that brooms didn’t always respond well to others.

“Alright. Let’s get practice started. And quit kicking the quaffle.”

One of the chasers - a grouchy seventh year - booted it over to her. “It’s fine, we do it all the time!”

Oliver huffed, and made his way over to Jay’s side, not knowing what she would want them to do first. Jay raised an eyebrow.

“I highly doubt Charlie lets you do that, and I’m not going to either. To start, I want to practice scoring.”

Oliver began to mount his broom to head over to the hoops, but the same seventh-year scoffed loudly. “Past him? Easy, he ducks!”

Jay glared and marched up to him. “He is your teammate, and you will treat him the way you would anyone else. If you keep this behavior, I will strongly recommend to your captain and to McGonagall that you be removed from the team immediately for an inability to play well with others.”

Loki barked, as though agreeing, before trotting along with Oliver as he walked down to the hoops before mounting and flying up. “Ready.”

Jay blew her whistle, flying up in the air to keep a close eye on the team, and specifically the seventh year with the mouth. She shouted instructions while trying to make sure no-one purposely or accidentally knocked Oliver off his broom or worse. The third year seemed to be doing just fine, though.

Alicia was the first to actually score, though only because Loki sneezed and everyone else looked at the puppy rather than focusing on the Quaffle. Oliver grumbled, grinning, as he collected the ball from the ground. “Damn it, Loki.”

“Oliver, get the dog off the field before he gets hurt,” Jay called, slightly frustrated. Cedric hastily collected Loki, looking a little ashamed of himself, and led him back to the stands. Jay heard the seventh year chaser make a comment under his breath and snicker at it. She turned to him, livid.

“You are benched. I don’t care. Go sit in the stands. I will tell Charlie that you’re not to play in the next match. You’re lucky I don’t kick you off the team now for that comment.”

“Just ‘cos you’re fucking him.” The chaser grumbled. Jay’s hand snapped out, slapping him. She remembered this boy. She’d played with him not two years ago. She couldn’t recall him ever being so vile. Or maybe she’d thought it was funny back then.

“My personal life is none of your business. And whether or not I’m with him has nothing to do with the fact that I’m surprised you’re still on this team.”

“Well, he couldn’t find enough fags and freaks to make up a team, even if he does drag babies from other houses to practice.” The boy - named Alex - sneered. Jay was breathing hard, but she held herself firm.

“Go sit. Before I hex you, Alex.”

The boy made his way to the stands, heading towards where Cedric - who obviously hadn’t heard a word - was sitting. Oliver’s face turned redder than his robes.

“Jay, he can’t sit near Cedric! Please!”

“Other side of the stands, Alex. Away from the Hufflepuff.”

Oliver frowned at the cold address, but watched in relief as Alex obeyed, moving to the other stand. Cedric merely blinked, confused as to why they weren’t playing.

‘Later’ Jay mouthed to him, a short promise to explain everything after practice was over. He nodded, and returned to his spot in front of the hoops.

Two hours later, Jay was still shaking with rage. She didn’t care that it was near the end of the school year and that the seventh years were almost ready to leave the school anyway. She stormed up to Charlie, shoved his broom at him, and started ranting.

“That chaser… Alex… Is damn lucky I didn’t hex him. How in Merlin’s name is he still on the bloody team? How have you not kicked him off before? I nearly hit him after what he said about Cedric. And then he nearly sent Oliver off his broom, so I benched him. For the rest of the season. I don’t _care_ that he’s a seventh year. I do not care, Charlie. He is benched. Permanently.”

Charlie looked confused, taking the broom. “He’s never said anything before, at least not to me - what was he saying?”

“I told him to stop using the Quaffle as a football, and he mouthed off to me. Then, he starts sending the Quaffle at Oliver with the clear intent of hurting him, saying that scoring practice would be easy since all Oliver does is duck. I told Cedric to get the dog off the field, and Alex makes an incredibly rude comment about Cedric behind Cedric’s back. So, I told him to sit in the stands. And he makes a comment about my personal life with you. So, after that, I told him he was benched for the rest of the season. And I repeat, how is he even still on the team?”

“He’s never been such an ass before - something must have happened. But he’s off the team now, Alicia can play in his spot.” Charlie assured her.

“It makes sense that he would be an ass to me, actually. I’m not his captain. Not that it matters. I’m still a teacher. But I was also a teammate once.”

“He was probably pissed that I asked you to take charge, not him - but he has no experience of running training.” Charlie huffed. “Oliver is a better captain than Alex, by far.”

“He did make some wonderful comments about my sex life. I would have laughed if I wasn’t so angry.”

“I’ll have a word with him, see if I can get a detention or two arranged.”

“It might also have something to do with the fact that I threatened to have him kicked off the team. Even if he is a seventh year anyway.”

“No, I agree. He was an ass and he needs to be punished for it.” Charlie paused. “I wonder if it’s jealousy, though.”

“Jealousy? Charlie, what are you talking about?”

“He um, may have implied that I wasn’t good enough for you. Last year.” Charlie shrugged. “It’s nothing to worry about, just guys bickering.”

“The hell is it to him anyway? It’s not like you’re _forcing_ me into a relationship. It takes both people.”

“I know, love, ssh.” He kissed her, softly, and ruffled her hair. “He likes attractive people, that’s all.” Jay sighed and sat in his lap.

“How’s studying going? Or was going… before I burst in. Sorry about that by the way.”

“Ugh, terribly. If I pass this NEWT it’ll be a miracle.”

“Which one are you studying for?”

“Transfiguration.”

“Want me to help? As your girlfriend.”

“If you want, it’s just not working, y’know?” He flicked his wand again, and a vase exploded. “...oops.” Jay grinned and corrected his grip and the way he moved his wand.

“Try it again.”

Charlie nodded, and did so, a little more carefully. This time, the book he’d set on the table successfully changed into a tiny tree. Jay kissed him.

“See? You can do it. You’ll do fine, Charlie.”

“Thank you.” He pulled her into a hug, hiding a yawn in her hair. “M’sleepy.”

“Alright. Go to bed. And no more worrying. You’re going to do fine.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“See you tomorrow. Love you.”

“I love you too.” He headed off up the stairs towards his dorms, just as Oliver did the same thing. Jay stood and stretched, giving Oliver a quick smile, before heading out of the common room and down to her own chambers.

 


	11. May, Year One (Part B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Jay! This is part 2 of May, which got a bit longer than I expected.

A week before exams were due to start was Gryffindor’s last Quidditch match of the year - against Ravenclaw. Charlie was, understandably, more than slightly nervous - though they couldn’t win the cup this year, they needed to win if they didn’t want to finish bottom of the table. The seventh year had dragged his team to practice the night before to check that Alicia Spinnet knew what she was doing, since this would be her first match, yet he still wasn’t sure what position he wanted Oliver to play in.

After breakfast, he sought out Jay, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Jay?”

Jay jumped then relaxed. “Merlin, Charlie. You scared me. Is everything okay?” She turned in his arms to look at him.

“Do you think Oliver and I should switch positions? You were at training yesterday - was he okay?”

Jay took a deep breath and sighed. “I think… I think he’ll do okay today. And I’ll admit that I say this partly out of worry for you being Keeper, but I also think that Oliver will be fine. I think the training helped. He’s got his confidence back.”

“Okay.” Charlie nodded, hugging her close. “I was thinking the same thing - he’s an okay Seeker, but he can’t keep switching positions if he’s going to captain next year. Which I haven’t actually told him yet…”

“I think I would wait until after the match today to tell him. You might freak him out all over again otherwise.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” Charlie nodded, and grinned. “Right, I better get down to the pitch. Are you going to sit with Cedric and Aaron?”

“Yeah. Someone has to keep Aaron in control. And he doesn’t always listen to Cedric.”

Charlie snorted. “Poor Cedric. And he’ll need someone to keep him calm if anything does go wrong…”

“Oh Merlin… Don’t even suggest it. It’s bad luck. Everything’s going to be fine. Now go on, Captain.” She kissed him lightly. “I’ll be cheering for you.”

He nodded and made his way down to the pitch, where he met with the rest of the team, including a slightly jittery Keeper who had his robes on backwards. In the stands, Cedric and Aaron were waiting for Jay, talking about Gryffindor’s chances. Cedric was adamant that the Lions would win since, in his opinion, Ravenclaw’s Keeper was about as good at Quidditch as Loki. Jay sat down next to Cedric, grinning at the bright letters by his shoulder.

“Okay. What has everyone so heated today?”

“He’s so excited.” Aaron said, grinning as he lolled on his friend. “I think I’m rubbing off on him. That or the Weasley twins.”

_“You’re both mean. I’m looking forward to the match, that’s all!”_

“Merlin help us if you or the twins rub off on Ced. We’re all doomed then.”

Cedric grinned, and hugged his friend as the players made their way onto the field. Madame Hooch strode out after them, and set the ball-box in the middle of the pitch. Jay sat forward, eager to see the match.

“And now, we get to see if yesterday paid off.”

The players kicked off, Oliver zooming down to protect his hoops right away, a determined smile on his face. Charlie began to circle the pitch, looking for the snitch in the hope of a shorter match.

Jay watched eagerly, eyes flicking between Charlie and Oliver. She cheered each time Oliver successfully blocked a goal. Once, she saw Charlie cheer too.

Ravenclaw managed to score two goals - both shots that would have been incredibly difficult to block - while Gryffindor had scored five. Charlie was still hovering, eyes searching the pitch for the little golden snitch, while Oliver was noticeably more confident than in the previous match.

Jay’s breath caught as she noticed a glint following one of the Ravenclaw chasers. She knew much better than to scream out, but that didn’t stop her from nearly ripping her fingernails apart.

Charlie shot off after it and, just as his fingers closed round the tiny ball, a Ravenclaw beater tried to fend him off with a Bludger - which slammed into the Gryffindor’s face. Jay screamed while Aaron shouted about fouls. Jay only heard him distantly though as she struggled to try to find a way onto the field.

Charlie zig-zagged down to the pitch, landing clumsily with one hand pressed over his nose. Madame Pomfrey hurried onto the pitch, while Oliver flew up from the far end to see what had happened. Jay finally made it to the field, running to Charlie. Half the crowd was screaming about fouls now, but Jay didn’t care. What she did care about was the amount of blood pouring from Charlie’s nose.

The redhead had been pushed to sit down by Madame Pomfrey, who was working on healing the broken nose but was being bothered by the rest of the team, who wanted to check on their Captain. Oliver hung back, looking rather faint. Finally, Jay stood up.

“Okay, everyone. Get back. Give him some space for Merlin’s sake.” When there was finally room for Madame Pomfrey to work, Jay went to Oliver.

“He’s going to be fine, you know.”

“I know, just - it’s a lot of blood.” Oliver explained, still rather pale. Charlie’s nose was no longer broken, but was still bleeding a bit, and he looked as though it hurt rather a lot. Jay wouldn’t say out loud that that was the part bothering her, too.

“It’s stopping now, though. It’ll be alright.”

Charlie got up, staggering slightly, and allowed Madame Pomfrey to clean up the blood that had dripped down his chin. Meanwhile, Madame Hooch was telling off the Ravenclaw beater that had hit him, though they were protesting that it wasn’t on purpose. When Charlie was on his feet again, Jay rushed to him, supporting his other side.

“Is he going to be okay, Madame Pomfrey?”

“He’ll be fine - I fixed the break, and the bleeding has stopped. I’ll give him a blood replenishing potion once he’s cleaned up.”

Jay nodded, heart still pounding. She saw Aaron and Cedric heading to the field for Oliver, but she was more concerned with Charlie. She helped Madame Pomfrey get the boy to the hospital wing to clean him up.

After about thirty minutes, Oliver and Cedric entered, with Aaron following behind, to check on Charlie. Oliver was carrying Charlie’s things from the changing rooms, since he’d gone straight to the hospital wing. Jay looked up when they entered and smiled.

“Hey, guys. It’s okay. Good as rain, right Char?”

“Stop calling me that. But yes, I’m okay.” He smiled, still scrubbing his slightly-stained cheek with a flannel. “Quite glad I’m alright, to be honest, exams start on Monday!”

Everyone groaned at that, including Jay. “You had to ruin the win, Charlie,” she grumbled with a smile. Aaron whined loudly, while Cedric alone looked relatively unbothered by the prospect of exams. Jay kissed Charlie lightly.

“But I am glad you’re okay. It would suck to miss your NEWTs.”

“Wow, yeah, I’m looking forward to them so much.” he deadpanned, amused.

“But without them, you can’t go to Romania,” she reminded him.

“Uuuuuuuuugh.”

“Oh come on. You’ll do fine. You’ve got the transfiguration down now.”

“But Jaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I don’t wannaaaaaaaaaaaa.” He whined. Oliver snorted.

“Wuss.”

“You sound like a toddler, darling mine. Now come on. Now that you’re all cleaned up, you need to change. I’ll wash your uniform.” She glanced at the blood stains on it and hoped she could get them all out. He nodded, and padded off to change, leaving the robes with Jay. Aaron stared as he left, and Cedric kicked him as punishment.

“Be still my heart,” Jay muttered, staring with Aaron. Though she was allowed to since Charlie was hers. She snapped out of it after a second and pushed Aaron. “Oi. Not for you, you know.”

“Damn it. All the hot ones are taken.”

“Language, Aaron. You’re eleven!”

“I’m twelve! And two months!”

“You’re too young to swear.”

“Ugh.” He pouted at her. “Dash it, he’s cute. Better?”

Jay grinned and tried to stifle a snort of laughter. “Better,” she agreed. “But what are you doing looking at older men anyway?”

"He's only six years older than me! That's totally acceptable!" Aaron protested. "My mum's eight years younger than my dad!"

“You said it yourself? He’s taken?”

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate his figure!"

Jay just shook her head. “Get out of here and go study. Charlie’ll be alright.”

Aaron left, while Oliver and Cedric remained, since Oliver wanted to hug his captain. When Charlie came back a few minutes later, Jay grinned.

“You know, you’re going to give someone heart palpitations if you walk around naked like that.”

“Who, you?” He teased, kissing her softly.

“Yeah. And anyone else so inclined in the ten foot radius. Are you even aware of how hot you are?” She grinned and kissed him again.

“...hot?” He asked, confused.

“Pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous. A god. Do you know what any of that means?”

“Well, yes, but I’m not… that.” He blinked at her, clueless.

“Do you own a mirror? Because, Charlie, you are gorgeous, and there is a reason I am lucky to be with you.” She waved her hands. “We’ll talk about it later. Go reassure your Keeper that you’re not dying.”

Charlie nodded, and headed over the Oliver to give him a hug. Cedric tapped Jay’s arm, expression amused.

_You two are far too cute._

_He is. I’m just constantly frustrated that he doesn’t realize how beautiful he is._

_People don’t. Oliver is utterly convinced he’s not handsome, the idiot._

Jay watched Charlie for a second. _We do make a good couple, huh? Men, though._ She threw her hands up in mock defeat. _Merlin’s beard do I love him, though._

 _It shows._ Cedric grinned, watching Charlie and Oliver.

_With you, too. See how you look at him._

_I am no where near as sappy as you._

_I am not sappy!_

_Oliver is. He’s so sappy, it’s adorable._

_And he’s good to you._

_He is - it’s lovely. Just being… loved._

Jay smiled and ruffled his hair. _Being loved, treated well… always good things to look for in a guy._

After a few seconds, she nodded towards their respective boyfriends. _Is Charlie even breathing anymore? It looks like Oliver has him in a death grip._

_...uh, good question._

Jay went and tapped Oliver’s shoulder. “Oliver, let him breathe. I like him that way.”

Oliver laughed and released Charlie, who was laughing. “Honestly, he’s even more huggy than Ginny!”

“That’s saying something.” The last time she’d been to The Burrow, it was everything she could do to get released from Ginny for a few minutes alone in the bathroom. Oliver pouted and stomped off to hug Cedric instead, causing the young Hufflepuff to giggle. Jay grinned.

“I’m sorry. We were teasing. There’s nothing wrong with being affectionate.”

“But he kept wriggling, so.” Oliver grinned back. “He likes you more.”

“I should hope so. Seeing as we’re dating and everything.”

“You know what I mean.” Oliver grumbled, before tugging Cedric out of the hospital wing. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Someone’s moody.”

“Yeah. That was… a little strange.” Jay watched the two leave, confused. “I guess it must still be from the worry on the field.”

Charlie shrugged. “He’ll be fine - worry plus exam stress, I bet.”

“I guess…. You’re probably right. Come on. Let’s get you in bed. You look exhausted.”

“I feel it.” He grinned, and looped his arm around her to walk back to the Tower.

*

Charlie’s NEWTs began the same day as the normal end-of-year tests, which all the boys had to sit. Cedric, who had studied hard, didn’t seem to worried, but Aaron had turned into a bag of nerves overnight and burst into tears in the middle of DADA. Jay looked up from previous exams she was grading.

"Mr. Tiggular, please keep it down." She hated having to be so formal with Aaron, but in class she treated him and Cedric as she would anyone else.  She knew though that once he settled, he'd do fine. She'd quizzed him a few days ago, and he'd gotten everything right. Aaron drew a shuddering breath, hiccuping and sniffing as he fought to obey. Cedric frowned, glancing to his friend in concern, but not wanting to be accused of cheating. Jay took pity and stood, going to put a hand on Aaron's shoulder to reassure the boy. He began to tremble, hand clenching tight around his quill, prompting Loki to bark anxiously.

"Aaron," Jay said softly, trying not to disturb the other students, "Come out into the hall. Don't worry. I won't flunk you." Even though regulations said she had to, but that was something she would take responsibility for. "I won't make you re-sit either. Just come on. Bring Loki with you."

The brunet nodded, and followed her out into the hall, Loki trotting at his heels and whining anxiously - he’d learned to fuss over Aaron as well as Cedric within a week of arriving at the castle, and as soon as Aaron was out of the classroom, started bumping his legs, asking to be petted.

Jay pressed her back to the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting, indicating Aaron should do the same. The first-year did so, allowing Loki to lay across his lap and slowly rubbing the dog’s ears as he tried to calm down a little, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Aaron. You can do this. I know you can. You got everything right when I quizzed you. It's the exact same thing. I promise." Jay spoke softly, soothingly. She kept her voice low as she tried to help calm Aaron.

“I know, I know… Potions this morning was awful and I was just - I panicked.” He explained quietly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before hugging Loki close. The dog licked his cheek and whined softly.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. You stay out here as long as you need. I'm not going to make you retake the exam or fail you for this one. I have to get back in there before it turns to chaos." They both knew that her classes would never do that - she ran a tight ship though in a different way than McGonagall - however she was supposed to be in there during an exam. He nodded and curled up for a few minutes, breathing in and out slowly until he felt like he could go back in. Jay looked up when Aaron and Loki slipped back in. She nodded with a slight, soft smile and turned back to her grading.

He sat back down to complete the test, watching from the corner of his eye as Loki prowled round the desks before flopping down between them, head resting on Cedric’s toes.

After the test was over, before her next one started, Jay went to Aaron and gave him a hug.

"Good luck, Aaron. You'll be okay. Your next exam is McGonagall, right? I'll send a message to her and let her know what happened, ask her to keep an eye on you."

“Thank you, Professor.” He smiled and hugged back, rolling his eyes fondly as Cedric padded over to take his hand, tugging lightly to get his attention. “If this one lets go of my writing hand, anyway.”

_“But I’m holding your left hand!”_

“Ced, I’m left handed. HOW DO YOU NOT NOTICE THIS SHIT?”

"Aaron, language. Now go before you're late."

Aaron grinned, and allowed Cedric to drag him out of the room, Loki trotting at their heels. Just as they left, Charlie looked in, having finished his exams for the day.

“Any more tests today, Jay?”

"Just one. Wish I could cancel it and reschedule. But..." She shrugged then grinned. "How did yours go?"

“Okay, I think. Care of Magical Creatures, so…”

"Ah. You're being modest. Charlie, you did a damn good job and you know it." She grinned and went to kiss him. "So, you're done for the day?"

“Yes, just DADA tomorrow and I’m all done.” He grinned, and kissed back lightly.

“I wish you luck, then,” she murmured, grinning. “I hear it’s a doozy.”

“That means it’s horrible, doesn’t it?” Charlie laughed.

“Absolutely. I made the NEWTs exam as hard as possible just because you’re taking it.” She grinned to show she was joking. She’d made it clear that she wouldn’t tell anything on the exam.

“Ugggh. Please? Just one little hint?”

“Charlie, you know I can’t do that. I’d get called out for favoritism.” As she admonished Charlie, she headed back in and sat at her desk, scribbling a note to McGonagall and sending it on its way.

“What was that?” he asked curiously.

“Aaron had a panic attack in the middle of his exam. I took him and the dog out into the hallway to calm down. I was letting McGonagall know so that if it happened again, she could deal with it. And also, put my neck out there because I’m not supposed to do that.”

“What? You’re not supposed to help students?” Charlie frowned. “That’s a stupid rule!”

“I’m not supposed to leave my classroom and I’m not supposed to let students leave. I’m supposed to fail them and make them re-sit.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Charlie exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly. “What if a student faints or something?”

“I think those are extreme cases, but I considered this to be extreme, too. It was bad enough that Loki was starting to go bonkers. I’ve learned enough that if Loki, who has been trained in this sort of thing, gets worried, I should worry, too.”

“Do they have more exams today? I think they’re working the first years too hard, personally…”

“I think it’s just Transfiguration left for today.”

“I’ll find them afterwards, maybe take them for an hour’s flying or something, let him calm down a bit. He’s autistic, isn’t he?” Jay blinked at him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Charlie.”

“Sorry, I think that’s the muggle word for it - Dad was telling me about it because the symptoms fit Percy. Basically, it’s a social disorder where your brain works… kinda differently, and certain things can trigger panic attack-esque episodes.” Charlie explained. “Dad found it really interesting - I’m sure there’s a word for it, but I’d have to ask Professor Lamarque. He’s the one who told me about it properly, I went and asked him after Dad told me about it.”

“I’ll ask later. You get. I have another exam about to start. Meet you in my room?” She smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again, longer this time.

He nodded, and hugged her tightly before padding off, intending to revise for his exam. Jay smiled as she watched him leave. After a minute she went in to give the last exam of the day, sighing in exhaustion.

 


	12. June, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 30C here - so I'm posting summer!

By the time exams had ended, everyone was about ready for the summer holidays, especially Aaron, who was missing his family. Cedric, on the other hand, wasn’t so keen on going home, and could often be found curled up with either Aaron or Oliver, obviously anxious about spending the best part of three months away from his friends, as they were headed home the first weekend in June, and wouldn’t be back until September first.

To make matters worse, Jay had some news for the blond. She called him to her office, asking him to sit.

_Most of the students won’t care, but I wanted to let you know that I’m not going to be teaching next year. They’re bringing in a new teacher._

Cedric paled rapidly, eyes growing wide. _But you’re the only one who knows sign language!_

_I’ll still be here. I just won’t be a teacher. I’ll be the new teacher’s assistant._

_Why don’t you want to teach any more?_

_I’ve decided to write a book. For teachers with students with special needs. How to work with them and how to talk to them.._

_Like me and Aaron?_ Cedric asked, curiously - that sounded interesting, and he wanted to help in any way that he could. Jay smiled and nodded.

_Yeah. Like you and Aaron. I might also, later, write a BSL book._

_That sounds awesome._ Cedric grinned. _Have you always wanted to write?_

_Honestly, no. But after seeing how the teachers here work with you, or don’t, I was inspired to teach them and others._

Cerdic blushed. _It’s okay, Professor, I don’t mind…_

_I know. I just thought it would be nice if even the well meaning teachers understood where they were going wrong._

_Well, there are some who just don’t care._ Cedric grinned. _Not to name names, of course…_

 _Of course not. But my book will hopefully take care of that, too. I hope that it becomes required reading for all of the teachers here._ She grinned and winked.

Cedric giggled softly, amused. _That would be really good._

_I hope so. Now go on. Go enjoy your summer. I’ll see you in a few months. And don’t worry, hm? I think you’re really going to like the new DADA professor._

_What are they like?_ Cedric asked, curious.

_They’re very nice.. I promise. And I’ll still be here if they’re not._

_Okay._ Cedric got up. _See you in September.._

_See you in September. Have a good summer, Cedric._

The blond left the office, dragging his feet slightly, to go find his friends.

Oliver sat with Aaron and Cedric, Cedric’s head in his lap, combing his fingers through his hair. After a second, he tapped the blond’s shoulder.

 _Would you come to my house this summer?_ It was slow, choppy signing, but he tried his best, face screwing up in determination. Aaron’s face immediately closed off, but Cedric didn’t notice, too busy grinning widely.

_Really? You really mean it?_

_Yes. If you want. My… mother… will not…. mind?_ He’d pointed to his head, unsure if that was saying what he meant to, but he hoped Cedric understood. Cedric grinned fondly, showing him the correct sign while Aaron grumbled darkly in the background.

_I’ll have to ask my Dad._

Oliver sighed and gave up. He flashed Cedric an apologetic smile as he switched back to speaking. “Won’t he say no, though?”

_“I don’t know. He doesn’t like me being at home by myself, but he doesn’t like taking me to work with him, either. He used to send me to the Weasley’s quite a bit.”_

“But I’m not the Weasleys…. He doesn’t know that, does he?”

_“Well, no. But he’d probably say yes if your Mum sent him an owl.”_

“Okay. I’ll ask her as soon as I get home.”

_“Okay. I think she works with Dad, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”_

“I’ll see you later in the summer then.” Oliver grinned. “Much better than waiting three whole months.”

_“Aren’t you sitting with us on the train?”_

“Well, yeah. I just meant after that, silly. After we get off the train.”

 _“Okay._ Cedric grinned, and kissed his cheek lightly. _“I’ll miss you.”_

“I’ll miss you, too. But it won’t be for long.”

Aaron got up and walked away, apparently under the pretense of saying goodbye to a couple of classmates. Cedric frowned. _“Is he okay?”_

“I think… I think I upset him…”

 _“Well, he’s um… he kinda has a crush on me.”_ Cedric admitted sheepishly.

“Oh… I didn’t know… I’d have been more careful….”

 _“It’s okay.”_ Cedric shrugged.

“Cedric…. That’s your best friend… maybe I should go talk to him? He looked really upset.”

_“He needs to get used to it, though… I mean, we’re dating…”_

Oliver stared at him for a second. “I don’t think that’s entirely fair.”

_“But- what am I supposed to do, dump you to make him happy?”_

“I’m not saying do that. I just think… maybe… we should be a bit more understanding… and maybe a little less… lovey around him.” Cedric gave a curt nod, mouth a thin line - he hated that he couldn’t be himself, in order to please Aaron, but did understand that the other boy probably felt a bit upset. Oliver put his hands on Cedric’s face gently.

“I don’t mean don’t be you. I just mean… maybe we can tone it down a little.”

Cedric shrugged again, obviously unhappy as he dropped his gaze. _“Alright.”_

“Cedric, don’t do that. Please. You’re acting like you don’t care that it hurts Aaron. And I know that can’t be true. He’s like a brother to you.”

 _“I just…”_ He swallowed, on the verge of tears. _“I want him to be happy, but he’s so - he’s not even looked at anyone else the whole time we’ve been here.”_

“Give him time. He will. But until then… Let’s try to make it easier on him yeah?”

The blond gave a stiff nod, getting up. _“I’ll go find him. See you later.”_

Oliver tried to call after him, but with his back turned it was pointless. He sighed and slumped on the bench, hands in his hair.

Cedric plodded over to where Aaron was standing, and tapped him on the shoulder quietly, signing a simple ‘sorry’ before heading off to the dorm to pack, and to cry. Aaron frowned, before walking over to Oliver.

“Is he alright?”

“He told me about you… and him, and I… I suggested that for your sake we try to tone it down. He… didn’t like that.”

“Ah, okay.” Aaron nodded. “He gets a bit- upset, about it, sometimes. Because his Dad’s homophobic, he gets upset about having to hide his relationship.”

“I didn’t mean hide it. Just… tone it down… I was trying to think of him and you....”

“I know, Ced just - freaks out, a bit.”

Oliver sighed and went back to staring at the ground, fighting his own tears. “I… Feel like I just ruined it between me and him,” he muttered, internally cringing at his own words.

“Hey, no - he loves you, Oliver, you haven’t ruined anything.”

“He just walked off without saying anything…”

“He does that, sometimes. He gets upset, and can’t focus enough to sign, so he walks off.”

“Should I go find him?"

“I think he went to our dorm - want me to let you in?”

“You’re not supposed to do that. You’ll get in trouble. But… I do need to talk to him…”

“Professor Sprout won’t mind, just this once.” Aaron led the way down to the common room, and let Oliver follow him in, before heading to their room, where Cedric was packing his trunk. Oliver sat down silently next to him, handing him things or helping to fold clothing, whatever needed to be done to help finish packing. He wasn’t sure if Cedric knew it was him or Aaron, but it didn’t matter. He just didn’t want Cedric to feel alone.

The blond took the items in silence for a few minutes, before stopping and crawling into Oliver’s lap for a cuddle, hiding his face. Aaron sat down beside them, rubbing Cedric’s back gently. Oliver wrapped his arms around Cedric, holding him tightly and smoothing his hair.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, though he knew Cedric couldn’t see or hear him. He was sure the blond could feel the vibrations, and he just wanted Cedric to feel comforted. “It’s okay, Ced. It’s okay.”

Cedric let out a shaky breath, and lifted his head to sign. _I miss Mummy._

Oliver’s heart broke for him. “Oh, Ced,” he whispered and hugged him closely again. “Do you want to visit her?”

Cedric nodded, sniffling, and Aaron bit his lip, fetching the little teddy from Cedric’s pillow for him to hold.

“We’ll do that when you come visit, okay? Just you and me. Or just you. Whatever you want. But we’ll get you to visit her, okay?”

 _Okay._ Cedric hiccuped, and hid his face again, clinging to Oliver but also holding Aaron’s hand.

“Okay,” Oliver whispered, hand smoothing Cedric’s hair again. After a minute, he pressed a kiss to the top of Cedric’s head.

Eventually, Cedric settled, eyes drifting closed as he slumped against Oliver. Aaron grinned, fondly. “He’ll probably fall asleep.”

“Let’s let him sleep, then. I guess he needs it after that emotional roller coaster.” He stood, carefully laying Cedric down in the bed, and stretched. Cedric snuffled and curled into a ball, prompting Aaron to snort.

“Dork.”

“Come on.” Oliver grinned as he led the way out of the dorm. “It’s a nice common room you have,” he commented when they’d left.

“I know, right? You’d never know we were underground.”

“No. You wouldn’t. But you don’t get to see the stars in there. Gryffindor… We have a great view of the night sky.”

“Well, we have… um… the kitchens?” Oliver laughed.

“That’s always a good plus. Snacks and treats whenever you like. I’ll bet that comes in handy.”

“As long as the house-elves like you - luckily, they all absolutely adore Cedric, there’s this one called Tippy or Trippy or something that literally hugs him whenever we go in there.”

“I don’t see how you couldn’t like Ced.”

“Good point - he is adorable.” Aaron laughed. “Are you all packed, then?”

“For the most part. I might accidentally leave my broom here and see if Mum won’t get me a new one.”

“Why, is yours not very good?” Aaron asked, curiously.

“It’s like two seasons behind everyone else.” Oliver wrinkled his nose slightly.

“...you’re really spoiled, did you know?”

“I’ve been told. I’m sorry.”

“...you’re not, are you?” Aaron laughed, shaking his head. “What _is_ a good broom? I’ll need one for next year, I want to try out for the team.” Oliver happily launched into a lecture on which brooms were good for speed, steering, flying, etc, explaining the pros and cons of each make and model. Aaron listened happily, enthralled. They sat on the grounds near Hagrid’s hut for hours while Oliver explained, and sometimes re-explained, about brooms, the conversation drifting into maintenance and care. When he finally looked up, it was two hours until it was time to leave. He jumped with a curse.

“Cedric’s gotta be awake by now. We should get back to him.”

“Oops, yes, we should.” Aaron nodded. “He’ll wonder where we are.”

Oliver followed him back to the Hufflepuff common room, heading straight to Cedric’s bed. The blond was just finishing his packing, piling his underwear and socks into his cauldron. Oliver grinned and moved into his sight before hugging him.

“Ready to go?”

 _“Almost, just finishing.”_ Cedric piled the last few bits in, and closed his trunk. _“Done.”_

“Let’s go then. We need to get a good spot on the train.”

They left their trunks to be collected and made their way out front, where the horseless - well, horseless to most, but not to Cedric - carriages were waiting. The blond screeched, and leapt into Oliver’s arms. “ _I don’t like it, I don’t like it!”_

Oliver looked around wildly, terrified at the noise that had come out of Cedric. “What? What is it? Ced, what happened?”

_“I don’t like them!”_

“Don’t like what? Ced…” Oliver frowned. The only he could see in the near vicinity that might have possibly frightened Cedric was a group of third year Slytherins. “Ced, it’s just a bunch of kids. They’re not going to hurt you.”

_“Those things by the carriages!”_

Jay, who was helping direct traffic, heard and came over, noticing where Cedric was pointing.

_Oliver can’t see them,, Cedric. Only people who have seen someone die can. They’re called thestrals. They’re scary looking but they won’t hurt you._

_I don’t like them!_ Cedric signed, still pressed tightly against Oliver as Aaron watched, confused. Jay motioned to Oliver to release Cedric.

 _Come here. It’s okay. I promise._ Jay held out a hand to the first year, smiling gently. _I want you to come say hi._

Cedric shook his head violently, clinging tightly to Oliver. Aaron gently tried to coax him over, and almost got bitten for his trouble. Jay smiled sadly.

 _It is a sad thing to see thestrals, Cedric, but I promise they’re gentle. See?_ She reached out a hand towards one, letting it sniff her fingers looking for a treat. When it found none, it butted its head gently against her palm. She couldn’t see it, but she felt the whuffs of air, felt the nudge to her hand. Very carefully, Aaron prised Cedric free from Oliver and led him over, arms firmly wrapped round him so the smaller boy would feel safe as he raised a shaking hand to pet the thestral. The thestral snorted softly, nudging towards Cedric’s hand.

The blond shied back against Aaron, but let the thestral lick his palm, eyes wide with nerves. Very slowly, he relaxed, haltingly petting its head.

 _See?_ Jay signed slowly so as not to startle the thestral. _It won’t hurt you. Are you okay?_

 _I’m okay… they’re not so bad…_ Cedric replied cautiously. Aaron hugged him gently, before stepping back. Jay nodded and hugged him.

_Then, it is time to get in the carriage. You’ll be okay, Ced. I’ll see you next term._

_Bye, Professor._ Cedric let Aaron lift him up into the carriage, and sat down, laughing as Loki jumped up. Jay waved once more before heading to herd a group of seventh years into a carriage, chastising them for goofing around. When she was finished, she stepped back as the carriages started moving, glancing to the side as Hagrid stepped next to her.

“He’s on’y a firs’ year.”

“And he can see the thestrals. It’s kind of sad.”

“Wha’ happen’d to ‘im?” Hagrid asked, frowning. “He’s a bit young fer the War, ain’t he?”

“Much. His mother. She was muggle. They were in a car. You know he’s deaf. She turned to say something to him. And they crashed with someone else.”

“Poor kid… how ol’ was he?”

“Five.”

Hagrid shook his head sadly. “He’ll be alrigh’, Jay. He’s a good kid.”

“I know. He’s an amazing kid. I’m the only one who can talk with him, you know. That’s why I’m stepping down next year. To write a book. So other _teachers_ can learn how to treat students with specific needs.” Hagrid snorted, knowing exactly who she meant.

“Yer a good lass, Jay.”

She blushed slightly and ducked her head. “Thank you. Erm… What are you going to do over the summer, Hagrid? Thinking of running off with my boyfriend?”

He laughed, and shook his head. “Got some stuff to do fer next year.”

“Oh? What are you planning? You finally taking over for that old bat?”

“No’ yet, buh he’s asked me t’ help raise some foals we’ve got in the forest.”

Jay gasped in delight. “Unicorns? Hagrid, can I help? Please?”

“...well, they do like girls…” he mused. “Alrigh’, jus’ ‘cos it’s yeh.”

“Oh thank you! I’ve never gotten to see a live unicorn.”

“I’ll teach yeh.” he promised. “Maybe yeh can look after a little orphan we’ve got. Adopted, like.”

“Poor thing. Between you and me, we’ll have the sweetest unicorns to ever live in the Dark Forest.”

“We will.”

“I want to have a going away party for Charlie before he leaves for Romania. I’m going to ask Molly to help. Would you want to come?”

“Sure, he’s one o’ me favourite kids.” Hagrid nodded. “He ‘elps me out sometimes - or did.”

“Your hearts are in the same place. He loves creatures. I caught him trying to sneak in a crow once. From the forest.”

“An’ he jus’ loves dragons.”

“He wants to advocate for them to be legal pets. He doesn’t listen when I tell him there’s a reason they’re not.” She smiled fondly and shook her head.

“I think they shou’ be!”

“Merlin’s beard, Hagrid! Don’t go encouraging him. They’re dangerous. Misunderstood, I know, but dangerous.”

“Seriously misunderstood creatures.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time trying to convince him not to go through with the advocation, Hagrid,” she laughed. “Please don’t encourage it.”

“Buh it’s a good idea!”

“And before you know it, we’ll all have dragons, and the muggles will know about us.”

“...good point.” Jay laughed again.

“I am going to miss him when he’s gone, though. I’m happy for him, don’t get me wrong, but I’ll miss him.”

“Yeh’ll see him, soon enough.” Hagrid patted her shoulder, causing her to sink into the ground slightly. Jay gasped slightly.

"I know. It'll just be different not seeing him every day. I have for seven years now, you know.”

“I know, Jay, bu’ he’ll be alrigh’.”

"I know. I'm being silly. I'm just going to miss him. A lot."

Hagrid patted her shoulder again. “Yeh’ll be alrigh’, Jay.”

"Thanks, Hagrid," she murmured, wincing as her knees buckled. After the last carriage left, Jay sighed.

"I have to go finish packing. I'm going to meet Charlie at The Burrow. Oh! But I want to meet the foal first." This was all said very fast and in one breath.

Hagrid grinned. “Let’s go meet her, then. She’s on’y a baby yet.”

Jay followed him to a clearing in the forest, her eyes searching eagerly for a hint of golden hair. When she finally saw her, Jay's breath caught.

"Hagrid, she's beautiful," she whispered. The gamekeeper grinned, watching as the foal slowly approached, curious and hungry for a treat.

“Here, offer her this-” he held out an apple. Jay obeyed, holding the apple out slowly and clicking her tongue softly.

"Here, sweetie," she cooed. "It's okay." The unicorn nosed her hand, before snaffling the treat up. Jay giggled softly, the whiskers tickling her palm.

“There you go. A nice treat, hm?” She giggled again as the foal sniffed her hand, looking for more.

“She likes yeh.” Hagrid told Jay with a grin. “They usually prefer girls over men, do unicorns.”

“I wonder why,” Jay mused, stretching her fingers out slowly to try to pet the unicorn lightly.

“I dunno, smaller, maybe. Though Charlie gets on with ‘em.”

“Charlie gets on with all creatures,” she murmured fondly. The foal had yet to shy away from her, making Jay grin.

“yeh’ll have to come visit her.” He suggested, grinning.

“Of course. I’ll visit her every day. Charlie will have his dragons, and I’ll have my unicorn.”

Hagrid laughed. “You’re such a good couple.”

“That’s because we’re both incredibly good looking,” she joked. Hagrid grinned, and set off back towards the school so they could get ready for summer.

 


	13. July, Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver is a sulky little sausage

Cedric lay on his bed, moping. He was bored witless, and his Dad had apparently decided to do as much work as possible over the summer, so he was bored alone, which was even worse. He looked up at a tap on the window. It was Strigiformes with a letter from Oliver. The blond leapt up to let the owl in, grabbing a treat from the little packet by his bed to feed him as a reward, before opening the letter.

_Dear Ced,_

_Mom said it was okay if you came over for the rest of the summer. She said she’d talk to your dad, too, but maybe you should still ask?_

_Love,_

_Oliver_

His face lit up, and he tore down the stairs, tugging impatiently on Amos’ sleeve and thrusting the letter at him with a little bounce. Amos took the paper, reading it with a frown.

_Yes. His mother talked to me. And I’ve agreed to let you go. Why does this boy finish like this?_

Cedric huffed. _Friends sign like that all the time, Dad._

 _Very well. You may go. They will pick you up by floo tomorrow._ Cedric beamed, and bounded off to pack and tell Loki they were going to Oliver’s. The dog bounced around his ankles yapping while he wrote out a letter back to Oliver.

_Oliver -_

_Dad said yes!!!! See you tomorrow!!!!_

_Love, Cedric (and Loki)_

Oliver actually let out a shout when Strig returned with the letter. He was practically begging his mom to leave at midnight. Zoe merely laughed.

“Oliver, Cedric will be fast asleep - now, why don’t you go get some rest too? We can leave tomorrow - AFTER you tidy your room.”

“Muuum,” Olive whined. “It’s just my school things.”

“Oliver Thomas Wood, it’s a tip and you know it.”

Oliver grumbled. “Okay. Can I get a snack before bed?”

“Alright, but no chocolate!”

“Alright.” He grabbed a sugar cookie, holding it in his mouth as he headed up to his room. Zoe shook her head fondly, and headed off to bed too.

*

The next morning, Oliver was up early. He threw all of his school things into his trunk and shoved it under his bed. Then, he folded the laundry Zoe had done the day after he’d gotten home that he’d left lying around. Finally, he ran into his mother’s room and jumped on the bed.

“Mum! Mum, wake up! Let’s go get Cedric!”

Zoe groaned and pulled the covers over her head. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. My room is clean. Come on, Mum! Please?” Zoe peered at the clock, and swore.

“Oliver, it’s five am. GO BACK TO BED.”

“But Mum,” Oliver whined. “I’m too excited. Can’t we just get up now?”

“No. Go back to sleep. And I’ll check your room after breakfast.”

Oliver went back to his room, but instead of going back to sleep, he picked up the book Cedric had given him for Christmas and started reading it from the beginning. Again.

Zoe eventually got up and went downstairs to make toast, calling for Oliver as she went. Oliver headed down at the call, nose still in the book. He’d read it five times since he’d gotten it, twice since he’d been home. Somehow, even with his nose in a book, he knew that his mother would know he hadn’t slept again.

“Oliver. How much sleep have you had?”

Oliver gave a noncommittal answer without putting his book down. Zoe glared, and took the book from him, placing it on top of a tall cupboard. “Oliver.”

“I don’t know! Give the book back! Cedric gave it to me.”

“You can have it back when I’m sure your room is tidy, and you’ve eaten breakfast.”

“It _is_ tidy,” he insisted. He was testy when he was tired.

“I’ll be the judge of that, young man. Now eat your cereal.”

Oliver grumbled but started eating while Zoe went to check on his room. He wanted to get a chair and get his book, but he knew Zoe would change her mind about Cedric coming.

“OLIVER. I SAID TIDY. NOT EVERYTHING HIDDEN UNDER THE BED.”

“It’s not,” Oliver shouted angrily. “I put everything away.”

“Oh really?” She yelled back. “Because your trunk is full of dirty washing!”

“I didn’t put it there, I swear,” Oliver shouted, storming up to his room. “I put everything away. I did!”

“So these socks just… jumped in?” she teased, amused by his sulky expression. “Come on, Ollie, tidy up properly and then we’ll go collect Cedric.” Oliver grumbled the worst swear he knew and stomped over to redo everything. Zoe smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t swear, please, Oliver.”

“You don’t believe me. But I had this all cleaned. Stupid ghost.”

Zoe snorted. “It’s not going to take you long. Now, what kind of cake should I bake?”

“I don’t care. And I don’t care if it won’t take long. I did it right. I swear I did. And someone undid all of my hard work.”

“Oliver…” Zoe spoke, her voice deadly calm.

“Go away,” Oliver grumbled, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Zoe sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her.

“Come sit, and I’ll show you a spell to tidy up, hmm? Then we can make the cake, and maybe go to Hogsmede to get Cedric a little gift. How does that sound?”

“I don’t want to,” Oliver grumbled, though he sat next to her with his arms crossed. Zoe patted his shoulder, and with one swift movement of her wand, had the room spotless.

“There, all sorted. Now, can I see a smile?”

“Can I get my book back,” he asked instead. Zoe’s smile vanished, and she accio’d the book without a word, walking off. She hated this – her son had been such a sweet little boy when he went off to school, and now she felt like she no longer knew him. She missed the Oliver that begged to be allowed to help bake, that loved their trips to Hogsmede. She closed the kitchen door, sniffing quietly. Oliver sat in his room for a while, reading and kicking his legs against the edge of his bed. When he felt calmer, he put it down and went to give Zoe a hug.

She hugged him tight, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Okay now?”

“A little.” He sighed and leaned into her. “Mummy, did Dad love us?” Zoe had told him that his dad had left, but she never said why or where to. He suspected she didn’t know either.

“I don’t know, my darling.” She rubbed his back gently, biting her lip. “I don’t know what was going on in his head.”

“I hate him. I’m glad he’s gone. Dads are overrated anyway. I mean, Ced’s hates that he’s deaf and hates that he likes me. And mine didn’t even care enough to stay. I just need the best Mum ever, and Dad can go suck Merlin’s beard.”

“Oliver!” Zoe laughed, and ruffled his hair. “Now, shall we bake that cake, hmm?” Oliver nodded.

“Cedric’s favorite is chocolate.”

“Well, that’s easy enough.” Zoe grinned. “Go get the eggs for me, hmm?”

Oliver ran to the fridge and got out everything they needed. “There!”

“EGGS, OLIVER.” Zoe laughed. “Honestly, clean your ears out.”

“I’m working on it!” He huffed and headed outside, grabbing two eggs. One of the chickens clucked at him irritably, grumpy at being disturbed.

“We need a new rooster,” he declared when he came back in. “They’ve slowed down laying again.”

“We can look in the Menagerie while we’re out.” Zoe replied with a hum, weighing flour. Oliver cracked the eggs into a bowl carefully.

“Does that mean we’ll get baby chicks again, too?”

“Maybe!” Zoe laughed. “You just think they’re cute.”

“They are cute! Remember that one that got turned away and we got to raise it! And she’s still out there today!”

“How could I forget – you named her Quaffle.”

“Well Snitch didn’t seem like a very nice name, and she was too little to be a Bludger. And she thought I was her mum so she had to have a good name!”

“...but Quaffle, Oliver, really?”

“You’re right. I should have named her Seeker. But I was seven!”

“...I’m naming the next lot.”

“Mum, no. You’ll name them something boring like Fluffy.”

“What’s wrong with Fluffy?” Zoe put the cake into the oven, pouting.

“Everyone ever names their pet Fluffy. It’s so… boring.”

“You’re boring. Go get dressed.” Oliver stuck his tongue out and went to get dressed in his favorite team’s robes.

Once the cake was done, Zoe called for Oliver. “Time to go!” Oliver came down, grinning. Zoe usually rolled her eyes at how often he wore these robes, but they were his favorites.

“...again, Oliver? Really?”

“What? I like them. Come on. We have to get him a present.”

“Any ideas?” Zoe asked, holding out the floo powder. Oliver took it, wrinkling his nose.

“Still wish we could fly. And I don’t know. I’ll have to look around. Hogsmeade!”

“Okay, love. Just nothing TOO strange, okay?”

“I am never strange, Mum,” he told her once they had landed. His head felt dizzy. “Can we get a butterbeer before we go shopping?”

“...just one.” He nodded and went up to Madam Rosmerta.

“Hello! Can I get a butterbeer? It’s okay. My mum said I can.”

She laughed. “Go get your Mum, Oliver.”

“Mum! She doesn’t believe that I can have one,” he hollered. Zoe snorted, and walked over.

“You forgot the money, you goof.” He took the money and handed it to Rosmerta.

“ _Now_  can I have a butterbeer? Please?”

“Of course you can, Oliver. Does your Mum want one too?”

“Mum! Do you want one?”

“Yes, please. Now calm down.”

“Sorry. I thought you’d sat down.” He added the extra money to Rosmerta and took a seat at the bar. She was one of his favorite people to talk to because she always listened and thought even his dumbest jokes were funny.

“Guess what? My boyfriend is coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer!”

Rosemeta laughed fondly. “Cedric, right?”

“Yup! But his dad doesn’t know that he’s my boyfriend. He’s just my friend.”

“...are you sure you need this?” she indicated his drink, amused.

“I’m old enough! Besides… We floo’d here. And I can tell you anything. I always have.”

“I meant you’re hyper enough without a sweet drink.”

“I’ll be okay, Madam Rosmerta.”

“Alright, dear. What brings you to Hogsmede?”

“We’re going to get a present for Ced. Mum says nothing too weird, but I’m never weird.”

“...you wore a yellow hat with a pink scarf, Oliver.”

“It reminded me of pink lemonade. And it was cold. Pink lemonade reminds me of summer.”

“You’re strange.” She teased. “Now, go shop.” Oliver stuck his tongue out and hopped down, heading back to Zoe.

“Alright, Mum. I’m ready. I want to look in the jewelry store first.”

“Okay, honey.” She smiled, and led the way.

Oliver looked around for a long time and finally spotted the perfect thing. He picked up the necklace to show Zoe.

“Mum, look! It’s perfect for him!”

“A necklace?” she asked, not seeing the pendant properly.

“A golden snitch necklace!” He held it up higher for her to look at.

“...Ollie, not everybody loves Quidditch quite as much as you…”

“No, Mum! Cedric totally does! And he wants to be Seeker next year when he can finally join the Hufflepuff team. Please? He’ll love it.”

“Well… if you’re sure…”

“Absolutely sure.” He grabbed her hand and bounced towards the check out counter. Zoe followed, shaking her head fondly.

“You’re crazy.”

“I am not. I’m perfectly sane. If I were crazy, I’d be in Mungo’s.”

“Oliver, don’t say that.” Zoe chastised mildly.

“Sorry, Mum.”

“Right, shall we go pick Cedric up?”

After they paid for the necklace – the woman wrapped it for free for them- Oliver dragged Zoe to the Menagerie to look for a rooster. After a few minutes, Oliver looked at Zoe.

“Did Dad love _you_?”

“What? Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I guess because’a Mr. Diggory and everything Ced’s told me about how much his parents loved each other. I just wanted to know. I’m sorry.” He shrugged and went back to looking.

“I like to think he did, but we were never married, Ollie. We were young…”

“Did… did he leave because of me?” He’d grabbed a kitten and held her close as he pet her.

“No, darling, not at all, he just – wasn’t ready to settle down and be a husband, you know? He was an adventurous type, he wanted to move about and with me pregnant… well.” She eyed the kitten. “That’s not a rooster.”

“I know…. But she’s cute… Right, Seeker?”

“You are not calling her Seeker, Oliver. No way.”

“The other name I have in mind is Snitch.”

“...do you even know any non-Quidditch names?”

“Nope,” he told her happily, grinning.

“...fine, Snitch. Goes well with my little Snidget.” She ruffled his hair, smirking.

“Hey! Stop that. And don’t call me that. Especially not in front of Cedric.”

“I won’t.” She replied, lying through her teeth of course. “Now, choose a rooster. An actual rooster, not another cat.” He looked for a second, but none of them seemed particularly handsome to him. Finally, he pointed at one that was almost handsome and had his chest puffed out proudly.

“Him.” He held Snitch tightly as she tried to go hunting.

“Okay.” Zoe arranged to have the rooster delivered to their house later that day. “...you want to bring Snitch now, don’t you?”

“Yes. But animals can’t floo without being trained. It’s too scary for them.”

“Well then, she’ll have to wait here and be delivered later.”

“What if we got a carrier?”

“Well, is she staying at home, or going with you to Hogwarts?”

“I already have Strig, so I guess she’d stay home.”

“You can get permission to take both – though you can’t have two owls. But I had a friend who brought twin kittens.”

“But owls are more useful.”

“They need looking after, though. You’re responsible for cats, or toads.”

“I think I’ll take her with me. How do I get the special permission?”

“I’ll Floo call Professor McGonagall for you.”

“Okay. Come on, Snitch. Let’s go home! You get to meet my boyfriend!”

Zoe snorted, opening up a carrier for Oliver to settle the kitten in. “In we go, little lady.”

“It’s okay, Snitch. It’s just for a little bit so you don’t get sick on the way home.” He set her in and closed it, scratching her ears with the tips of his fingers through the bars. Snitch purred, settling down rather quickly. Zoe led him to the Three Broomsticks to Floo to Cedric’s. It took everything in Oliver’s power not to run to Cedric and hug him as soon as they were in the fireplace. Instead, he grinned and waved.

“Hey, Ced! Are you ready to go?”

Cedric nodded, hesitantly shaking hands with Zoe before grasping the handle of his trunk and trying to pick Loki up at the same time, huffing when it didn’t work. Oliver thought for a second then put Snitch’s cage down. He picked up Loki and handed him to Zoe before helping Cedric get his trunk in the fireplace.

“There we go!”

Zoe laughed. “Does Cedric know our address, Oliver?”

“Ced, do you know my address?” Cedric shook his head, glancing to his father, who looked tired from his long hours at work. Oliver barely kept himself from glaring.

“Mr. Diggory, do you have a scrap piece of parchment I could borrow to write my address down?”

“Cedric can lipread.” Amos pointed out, but handed over a piece of parchment anyway.

“It’s easier for him this way. And there’s not a chance of him misreading,” Oliver said simply, scribbling his address down. He grinned and handed it to Cedric. “Mum and I will be right behind you, so don’t forget to step out, okay?”

The blond nodded, stepping in, then biting his lip. _“I’ve never floo’d by myself before.”_

“You’ll be okay. Do you want to switch the trunk for Loki? Oh! I’ll go with you.” Cedric relaxed, nodding eagerly. Zoe handed him Loki, taking the trunk for herself.

“You two go first, with the pets.” Oliver picked up Snitch’s cage and threw in the floo powder, shouting his address.

When they arrived, Cedric stepped out carefully, eyes wide with wonder, while Snitch yowled loudly. Oliver pulled her out and held her tightly, stroking her and shushing her gently.

“It’s okay, Snitch. It’s okay. It’s all over now.”

The cat mewled, scrambling as close as possible, while Loki sniffled round the kitchen. Oliver kept stroking her as he tapped Cedric on the shoulder.

“Want me to show you around?” The blond nodded, taking his hand happily as Zoe appeared behind them. Oliver grinned and started the tour, setting Snitch down on the couch after she’d calmed down so that he could sign where possible. The kitten trotted at their heels until they reach Oliver’s bedroom, when she flopped on the pillow instead.

Oliver laughed and pointed to her. “This is my room. This is where you’ll sleep, too!”

 _“We get to share?”_ Cedric asked, surprised. Oliver nodded.

“My mum doesn’t mind who I like. Just as long as I’m happy.”

 _“Cool.”_ Cedric grinned, looking around shyly.

“Let’s go get your trunk and you can make yourself at home. It seems Snitch already has.”

 _“Is she new?”_ Cedric asked, curious.

“We got her today. Oh. That reminds me. I got you something, too.” He ducked his head a little, suddenly shy. Cedric tilted his head, perching at the foot of Ollie’s bed. Oliver dug in his robes and pulled out the little wrapped package, handing it to Ced.

The blond opened it and beamed, pecking Oliver’s cheek softly. Oliver grinned.

“Do you like it, then?”

_“I love it!”_

“Good! Mum made cake. I think it’s for after dinner, but I’ll bet if we ask, we could get a piece now. Come on!” Cedric beamed, and nodded, bouncing to his feet. Oliver ran downstairs with Cedric.

“Mum! Mum, can we have a slice of cake? Please?” He gave her his most angelic smile.

“Snidget, that’s for dessert!” She laughed. Cedric watched her lips, then blinked.

 _“Snidget?”_ Oliver flushed.

“Mum! You said you wouldn’t call me that! It’s the bird a Snitch is named after,” he added, turning to Cedric.

“I lied.”

_“AWW!”_

“Mum! Please. Don’t call me that. I mean it. Don’t! It’s not cute, Ced!”

 _“It’s adorable!”_ Cedric grinned. _“Was that what you called him before he was born, Ms Wood?”_

Oliver glared at Zoe and huffed, turning his back and stomping back upstairs to flop on his bed. Cedric blinked, looking at Zoe.

“I’m afraid he’s tired today. He didn’t sleep much last night.”

_“Okay. So, where did Snidget come from?”_

“I met his father when I was in school. He was a uidditch player, too. Obsessed like Ollie. I started calling him that and then Oliver.”

_“Aww! My Mum called me Mouse.”_

“That’s so cute. How come?”

_“I didn’t kick much, so they said I was a quiet baby. Then when I was born deaf, it stuck.”_

“That’s really cute. And sweet. I wish Oliver still let me call him by his baby name, but…”

Cedric laughed. _“Sulky teenager?”_

“He’s getting there. I hope you can still deal with him when he gets there.” She grinned. “Why don’t you go check on him? I’ll start dinner.”

_“Would you like some help, Ms Wood?”_

“That’s alright. Thank you, though. Go check on Oliver.”

Cedric padded up to Oliver’s room, peeping round the door shyly. _“Oliver?”_

Oliver looked up and smiled. “Hi. Sorry about that. I asked Mum not to call me that and she lied. It hurt.”

_“I think it’s cute.”_

“I don’t.”

 _“But it suits you perfectly.”_ Cedric plunked into Oliver’s lap, nuzzling his cheek.

“I still don’t like it, though. I don’t want to be called that.”

_“Not even by me?”_

“No. I swear on Merlin’s grave, I’ll dump you on the floor if you call me that.”

_“Meanie. Not even if I tell you my baby name?”_

“You can if you want, but I don’t want to be called that. I’m not a baby.”

_“It’s just a cute name, Oliver!”_

“So? Don’t I get a say in what people call me?”

 _“...nope.” Cedric grinned. “You’re too cute to use boring names on.”_ Oliver glared and shoved at him but not hard enough to actually knock him off.

“Don’t, Cedric. I swear to Merlin…”

 _“What about Fluffykins?”_ This time Oliver did push him on the floor.

“Shut up, Cedric!”

Cedric’s mouth thinned, and he plodded off to help Zoe instead. Zoe looked up when Cedric came in.

“What happened? Is everything okay?”

_“Oliver’s cross.”_

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make him so upset. He used to love being called that. I’m so sorry if he took it out on you.”

 _“It’s okay.”_ Cedric took a seat at the table. _I thought I should give him some space.”_ Zoe nodded.

“Do you want to help still? I could use an extra pair of hands.”

 _“Of course.”_ Cedric jumped up, grinning.

Thirty minutes later, Zoe called Oliver downstairs. Oliver came down slowly, still grumpy at people laughing at his anger. Cedric was helpfully draining the pasta she’d cooked, Loki by his ankles. Zoe smiled gently at her son.

“Apologize to Cedric, Ollie.” Oliver glared at his mother again – he wouldn’t be here if she had kept her promise – and turned to Cedric.

“I’m sorry I pushed you.”

Cedric just nodded, helping Zoe serve dinner and sitting down quietly, head ducked a little bit. Oliver sat next to him and grabbed his hand gently.

“I am sorry. I’m sorry I pushed you, and I’m sorry I was mean.”

Cedric looked up, giving him a small smile before sniffing. Oliver smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Cedric leaned in to be cuddled, and Zoe took a quick photo of the pair. Oliver smiled for real and turned to his food.

“Let’s eat, Ced. And then we can have cake!” Cedric nodded happily and started munching.

*

Later that night, Oliver laid in his bed, grinning. After a second, he flipped on the light and nudged Cedric. “Hey. Hey, does Aaron know you’re here, yet?”

Cedric shook his head, yawning.

“Before you tell him, did you still want to go visit your mom? You told me that you wanted to after the term ended, but if you changed your mind…”

_“I do. Can your Mum take us?”_

“Of course. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. We’ll ask her in the morning.”

 _“Thank you.”_ Cedric paused. “ _Can I have a cuddle?_ ”

“Sure. Come on over.” Oliver scooted to the far side of his bed and patted the free space. Cedric scrambled up, snuggling into his side and settling down.

 


End file.
